


Господни шутки (The Lord's jokes)

by Faimor



Series: Господни шутки [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Anders the healer, Captive, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пиратское АУ.<br/>Хоук - боцман на пиратском корабле. Андерс - судовой врач с захваченного судна.</p><p>Pirate AU.<br/>Hawke is the boatswain on a pirate ship. Anders is a the ship's surgeon from a raided ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пленник

**Author's Note:**

> Вселенная - фантазийный сеттинг, рожденный подсознанием автора из "Одиссеи капитана Блада", "Пиратов Карибского моря" и прочего прочитанного и просмотренного на пиратскую тему. Матчасти как таковой почти нет.  
> Морские термины потырены отсюда: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CC%EE%F0%F1%EA%E8%E5_%F2%E5%F0%EC%E8%ED%FB  
> "Кровавый клинок": http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D4%EB%E5%E9%F2
> 
> СПН-фанаты! Если вам мерещится в тексте какой-то подъеб, знайте: он вам не мерещится!
> 
> Андерс от Velesmir: http://savepic.org/4496644.jpg

Осознание собственного идиотизма вернулось к нему едва ли не раньше головной боли.  
В самом деле, это ж каким надо было быть дураком, чтобы выскочить с длинной пехотной шпагой в коридор, ширины которого едва хватало на его собственные не такие уж могучие плечи. Погеройствовать захотелось, вспомнить боевое прошлое… Вот и вспомнил, почему моряки на эти самые шпаги без смеха смотреть не могли. И на себе почувствовал.  
Андерс беззвучно застонал, ещё раз обозвал себя идиотом и, борясь с головокружением, попытался сообразить, что же все-таки произошло.  
Вначале он просто орал и колотил в дверь, требуя его выпустить. Потом, уже когда умолкли пушки, попробовал выбить её плечом. В конечном счете засов не выдержал, и он со шпагой наголо ринулся на палубу – защищать корабль от пиратов. У самого трапа наткнулся на первого; тот, широкоплечий и крепкий, оказался сокрушительно быстр, а его короткий тесак подходил для боя в ограниченном пространстве куда лучше, чем андерсова шпага. Схватка закончилась после первого же выпада: пират просто отмахнулся клинком и, в один шаг сократив дистанцию, впечатал кулак ему в челюсть.  
Вот и все.  
Руки у Андерса были связаны, саднила ободранная кожа на запястьях, разбитое о дверь плечо болезненно пульсировало, наливаясь зловещим жаром, а вот головная боль, к немалому его удивлению, утихла всего через пару минут. Он на пробу ткнулся подбородком в здоровое плечо и осторожно подвигал челюстью, изображая жевательные движения, но итогом этого испытания стало только слабое нытье в области челюстного сустава. Андерс мимоходом удивился аккуратности своего противника и, кое-как приняв сидячее положение, принялся осматриваться.  
В двух ярдах от него лежал старший боцман «Рыцаря Храма», и растекавшаяся из-под его живота лужа крови уже подбиралась к носкам андерсовых сапог. Чуть подальше лежали ещё двое матросов: одного Андерс помнил и, признаться, нисколько не жалел о его смерти, а узнать другого было уже невозможно – выстрел в упор оставил от его головы только жалкий огрызок со следами порохового ожога. Из-под обломков рангоута, валявшихся возле самого мостика, торчала чья-то рука, ещё сжимавшая короткий засапожный нож. Лысый, как коленка, пират хозяйственно тащил куда-то ящик с клеймом Ост-Индской торговой компании, с ужасающим в своей будничности равнодушием перешагивая через тела. Над самым штурвалом меланхолично покачивались чьи-то отполированные до блеска сапоги, но лицо висельника скрывал от Андерса колыхавшийся на ветру обрывок паруса.  
Деловито сновавшие по палубе пираты очень напоминали горничных, твердо намеренных не оставить ни единого напоминания об учиненном хозяевами беспорядке, и Андерс, увидев очередного головореза, который старательно обдирал с трупов грубые матросские серьги, не смог сдержать нервного смешка.  
– Эй, а этот живой! – внезапно раздалось у него над ухом, а секундой спустя сильный пинок в плечо снова опрокинул его на палубу, развернув лицом к низкорослому типу с голой, заросшей густым черным волосом грудью. Андерс торопливо откатился подальше, к мачте, на случай, если пирату вздумается повторить свое приветствие, и замер, настороженно наблюдая за ним. В благородных корсаров он не верил уже лет пятнадцать, а после того, как познакомился с «честными» матросами королевского флота, и вовсе разочаровался во всей этой морской романтике.   
– Чо делать-то с ним будем? – осведомился его длинный и носатый приятель, с нехорошим детским любопытством рассматривая пленника. – Тех, которые из трюма, капитан уже спровадил – они кандалы посбивали и айда в шлюпки. А королевских ублюдков, якорь им в сраки, по реям развесили. Мож, и этого к ним? Из ихних ведь, вон какая одежка красивенькая.  
Не то чтобы ему стоило ожидать чего-то другого. Андерс мрачно усмехнулся и, собравшись с силами, осторожно поднялся на ноги. Голова тут же закружилась снова, и он привалился к мачте спиной, стараясь не показывать своей слабости. От взглядов собравшихся вокруг пиратов у него мороз шел по коже, а кое-кто и вовсе ухмылялся так, что перспектива повиснуть рядом с капитаном «Рыцаря» начинала казаться заманчивой.  
– Тебе бы все вешать да вешать, Клюв, – пренебрежительно бросил один из них, поигрывая коротким, плохо оттертым от крови тесаком. – Собственные денежки акулам скормить собираешься, дубина. Этот целенький ещё, продать можно.  
– Капитан же работорговлей не занимается, – удивился Клюв. – Кого в кандалах найдет, каждый раз отпускает, потому как неправильно это – людями торговать.  
– Это теми, которых на каторгу волокут, неправильно, – растолковал ему собеседник. – А этот их туда и вез, его можно.  
– Так ведь не возьмут, – авторитетно заявил другой, с длинными вислыми усами. – Негров хорошо берут, а белые кому тут нужны? Стоят дорого, дохнут быстро. Он у нас по дороге больше сожрет, чем мы за него выручим.  
– Малыш Джекки верно говорит, – со скучающим видом согласился подошедший к ним здоровяк с парой пистолетов за поясом. – Не стоит оно всей этой возни. Пустить эту красотку по кругу – и за борт.  
Андерс, до этого момента следивший за разговором со снисходительным безразличием приговоренного к казни, похолодел. Бояться смерти он отучился давно, чуть больше времени ушло на то, чтобы избавиться от юношеской веры в свое всемогущество… и все же он раз за разом оказывался не готов к господнему чувству юмора.  
Пираты встретили предложение одобрительным ропотом, и Андерс, подобравшись, вскинул связанные кисти к груди. Шансов у него не было никаких, с целой дюжиной закаленных в абордажных схватках ублюдков он не справился бы даже свободным и со шпагой в руках – и все же сдаваться без боя он не собирался.   
– А красотка-то с характером! – заржав, вислоусый шагнул вперед и, ухватив его за намотанные на запястье веревки, грубо дернул на себя – и тут же отлетел назад, согнувшись чуть не вдвое от сильного удара под дых.  
– Парни, а не оборзели ли вы лапы к чужому тянуть? – нехорошим задушевным тоном осведомился спрыгнувший с нижней реи пират – тот самый, по чьей милости Андерс и оказался в таком положении вместо того, чтобы валяться под ногами у этой шайки честным трупом. – Этот – мой!  
– А меня никто спросить не хочет? – неожиданно для себя самого съязвил Андерс. Не иначе демон какой за язык дернул. Хотя, если честно, он никогда не умел вовремя промолчать.  
Как будто это вообще имело хоть какое-то значение. Когда Господь брался шутить, он делал это на редкость методично.  
– Вот сейчас тут закончу и обязательно спрошу, – не оглядываясь, покладисто пообещал его нежданный защитник. Андерс, опешив от изумления, растерянно уставился на него, но пират, напоказ прикрыв его плечом, тут же перестал обращать на него внимание. В каждой линии его тела отчетливо сквозила готовность к бою, однако он, выдержав короткую паузу, всего лишь по-кошачьи склонил голову набок и опасно тихим голосом осведомился: – Оглохли, сучьи выкормыши? Работы невпроворот, а вы тут на меня зенки вылупили, будто в первый раз видите!  
Собравшиеся вокруг них ублюдки недовольно заворчали, отводя глаза, словно трусливые дворовые шавки перед обозленным волкодавом, и стали расходиться. Андерс, так и не дождавшись ни единой попытки оспорить требование спасшего его наглеца, в недоумении посмотрел им вслед, но они как будто и вовсе забыли о его существовании. Пират, рассеянно поглаживавший ладонью рукоять висевшего на бедре тесака, проводил товарищей задумчивым взором и, несколько расслабившись, наконец повернулся к Андерсу.  
Из огня да в полымя, подумал тот, встретившись с ним глазами. Взгляд у пирата – как там они его называли? Оук? Лоу? Хоук? – был жуткий: очень внимательный, бесстрастный, пронзительный настолько, что на мгновение Андерс почувствовал себя не голым даже, а вскрытым до позвоночника, как труп в мертвецкой кафедры медицины. Казалось, тот видел его насквозь, вместе со всеми его грехами, надеждами и тайными страхами, и Андерс невольно отступил на шаг, больно ударившись о мачту рассаженным плечом. С пару минут Хоук молча рассматривал его, а потом улыбнулся – и его желтые глаза вдруг вспыхнули таким теплом, что было невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ.  
– Это корыто скоро потонет, так что пошли отсюда, – скомандовал Хоук и подхватив его под локоть, настойчиво потянул за собой.  
Андерс, не раздумывая, шагнул следом и лишь через несколько секунд вспомнил, что собирался сопротивляться до последнего. Замешкавшись, он чуть не споткнулся о валявшийся на палубе труп, и Хоук крепче сжал пальцы, то ли поддерживая, то ли предостерегая. В его жесте Андерсу неожиданно померещилась та же бескомпромиссная бережность, с которой сам он обращался со строптивыми пациентами, и он – вопреки всему – снова начал на что-то надеяться.  
На борту «Рыцаря Храма» царил хаос. Дюжина с лишним пиратов деловито вытаскивала из трюма какие-то ящики и бочонки, из каюты капитана слышался грохот, как будто там ломали мебель в поисках тайников, а ещё двое решали, стоит ли четверть унции золота того, чтобы вытаскивать заваленное обломками рангоута тело. Хоуку явно старались уступать дорогу, но пробраться сквозь это столпотворение все равно оказалось нелегко, и по дороге Андерс пару раз получил по ребрам острыми углами ящиков.  
Они были уже совсем рядом с поврежденным картечью бортом, когда сзади неожиданно послышался требовательный окрик:  
– Это ещё что такое?  
Андерсу почудилось, что спокойная уверенность на лице Хоука на миг дрогнула, сменившись досадливой гримасой. Однако мгновением спустя, когда тот повернулся на голос, его губы уже кривила дерзкая, на грани открытого вызова, усмешка.  
– Моя доля добычи! – жизнерадостно отрапортовал он и после короткой, но все же заметной паузы добавил: – Капитан.  
Сухощавый плешивый мужчина, заметно потрепанный жизнью, недобро сощурил глаза, придирчиво изучая замершего рядом с Хоуком пленника. Андерс, не сумев сдержать вспыхнувшую в душе бессильную ярость, раздраженно оскалился и нагло уставился на него, с безжалостной честностью отмечая нездоровую желтизну сухой, словно пергамент, кожи, почти неразличимую под морским загаром, исчерченные сетью вздутых сосудов белки глаз и напряженность позы, свидетельствовавшую о сильной боли в суставах. Ощутивший его взгляд капитан нахмурился сильнее и, переглянувшись с демонстративно дожидавшимся распоряжений Хоуком, неохотно буркнул:  
– Твоя добыча – твои проблемы.  
– Слушаюсь, капитан, – снова сверкнув зубами в торжествующем зверином оскале, отозвался пират. Андерс замешкался, следя за двинувшимся к мостику мужчиной, походка которого подтверждала поставленный навскидку диагноз, и невольно вздрогнул, обнаружив прямо перед собой провал шириной около полутора ярдов. Само по себе это расстояние вовсе не было непреодолимым, но пребывавшее в вечном движении море вразнобой раскачивало стоявшие рядом корабли, и борт пиратского судна то взмывал вверх почти на половину человеческого роста, то резко падал вниз. Андерс отшатнулся, но успевший вскочить на планширь Хоук бесцеремонно вздернул его вверх, обхватил за талию и, крепко прижав к своему боку, играючи перемахнул на палубу своего корабля.  
– Посиди пока тут, – подтолкнув Андерса к лежавшей возле мачты бухте каната, велел он. Тот машинально кивнул, подрагивая от запоздалого всплеска адреналина, а пират, на миг задумавшись, сдернул с шеи ярко-синий платок с вышитым по краю простеньким узором и обмотал им андерсовы запястья поверх веревки: – И не снимай, а то вдруг опять прицепятся.  
Андерс даже рот не успел открыть: Хоук, ни на мгновение не усомнившись в том, что он подчинится, тут же перепрыгнул обратно на захваченный корабль и почти сразу скрылся из виду. Андерс оглянулся на разбиравших добычу пиратов, которые смотрели на него с откровенным подозрением, и счел за лучшее исполнить отданный ему приказ и не путаться у них под ногами. Кто-то из следивших за ним мужчин заметил хоуков платок и, с ухмылкой бросив товарищам пару фраз, вернулся к сваленным на палубе ящикам, и вскоре на него перестали обращать внимание.  
А ведь он действительно думал, что большей неприятности, чем отправка в Новый Свет «на поселение» – в ссылку, если опустить иезуитские иносказания – с ним случиться уже не может. Андерс безрадостно хмыкнул, наблюдая за обманчиво хаотичным движением на палубе, и, опершись о колени локтями, устало ссутулил спину. Здравый смысл мог сколько угодно твердить, что он поступил правильно и что один пират, явно не собиравшийся делиться своей игрушкой с другими, гораздо лучше всей команды капера даже с чисто медицинской точки зрения – однако Андерс все равно чувствовал себя на редкость паршиво.  
Как будто Господь покарал его за то, что он был таким, каким тот его создал.  
Долго ждать ему не пришлось: вскоре после ухода Хоука команда пиратского судна начала возвращаться на борт. Плешивый капитан, лихо перескочивший с планширя на планширь, глянул на него с нескрываемым раздражением, но все же промолчал, и через минуту с мостика послышался его резкий голос, отдававший команды. Хоук вернулся одним из последних, и в руках у него Андерс с изумлением увидел свой саквояж с инструментами и корабельный ящик с лекарствами и бинтами.  
– Ну пошли поговорим, – подойдя к нему, произнес Хоук и, поправив ящик на плече, мотнул головой в сторону темневшего возле носовой надстройки люка. Пираты тем временем рубили канаты, связывавшие два судна вместе, и через несколько минут весь корабль пришел в движение: наверху глухо хлопнул разворачивавшийся парус, начал тихо поскрипывать такелаж, откуда-то донесся негромкий металлический лязг. Разделявшее суда пространство стало увеличиваться – вначале медленно, а затем все быстрее и быстрее.  
Однако спускаться в трюм они не стали. Хоук передал свою ношу одному из матросов и, указав Андерсу на нижние ступеньки трапа, уселся перед ним на корточки:  
– Гаррет Хоук, первый боцман «Кровавого Клинка», к твоим услугам. А тебя как звать?  
Только теперь Андерсу удалось как следует разглядеть своего защитника. Первое впечатление – то самое, ещё до удара в челюсть – вполне соответствовало истине: Хоук и впрямь был широкоплеч и статен, звериную соразмерность его фигуры не могли скрыть ни расслабленная поза, ни свободная рубашка из грубого полотна, перехваченная на талии широким, выцветшим до небесной голубизны кушаком. Взъерошенные ветром черные волосы торчали во все стороны, словно перья у воронёнка-слетка, а обветренному лицу с четкими, правильными чертами не хватало самой малости, чтобы по праву называться красивым. Желтые глаза, в которых отражалось солнце, казались драгоценными камнями на бронзовой личине языческого божества, но короткая неровная щетина, покрывавшая его скулы, заставила Андерса вспомнить о том, что перед ним всего лишь человек.  
И ещё улыбка, в которой, казалось, не было ничего ни от похотливых оскалов его товарищей, ни от презрительной гримасы капитана. Андерс мог бы принять его за обычного крестьянского парня, каких полным-полно в его родном Гленн-Море, хитроватого, но доброго – если бы не абордажный тесак на бедре и что-то неуловимо знакомое в том, как он держался. Казалось, он способен выхватить клинок из ножен и вспороть Андерсу брюхо ещё до того, как тот успеет хотя бы подняться на ноги.  
Мысль о том, что за спасение придется расплачиваться собственным телом, все ещё откликалась в душе бесконтрольной берсеркской яростью, и все же андерсово нутро вмиг затеплело той отравной сладостью, которую его с самого рождения учили считать грехом.  
– Андерс, – наконец ответил он, с удивлением заметив, что на лице Хоука, вынужденного дожидаться его ответа, не отразилось ни малейшего неудовольствия. Андерс даже заподозрил, что тому нравилось обманывать его ожидания – иначе с чего бы пирату, чертову морскому волку, вести себя с пленником так, будто тот был дорогим гостем? – Андерс МакКлейн, судовой врач… – Он глянул на корабль, медленно погружавшийся в воду за кормой «Кровавого клинка», и поправился: – Бывший судовой врач «Рыцаря Храма».  
Хоук благодарно кивнул и деловито, без тени издевки в голосе, поинтересовался:  
– Андерс, ты жить хочешь?.. – Андерс озадаченно сдвинул брови, и он тут же уточнил: – Только давай серьезно, без всяких этих «я не стану принимать милости от пирата, вора и убийцы» и рассуждений о чести. Хочешь или нет?  
– Хочу, – недоумевая, отозвался Андерс. Жить, к собственному стыду, действительно хотелось – но все же не настолько сильно, чтобы смириться с рабством или участью корабельной шлюхи.  
– Отлично, – снова заулыбался Хоук, и Андерс с тоской понял, что от его улыбки ему и впрямь становится спокойнее – как будто эта кошмарная история ещё могла закончиться для него благополучно. – Тогда давай дальше: ты отдаешь себе отчет, в каком положении ты находишься?  
– Я твоя доля добычи, ты сам сказал, – вмиг помрачнев, ядовито процедил Андерс. Ему невыносимо хотелось возненавидеть Хоука, обвинить его в случившемся, но почему-то осознание того, что он был полностью в его власти, вместо гнева вызывало лишь раздражение и нелепую детскую обиду.  
– Я не о том, – на мгновение отведя взгляд, вздохнул Хоук и, снова уставившись на него, растолковал: – Ты, конечно, можешь достать оружие и устроить нам какую-нибудь пакость – но на «Клинке» больше полусотни человек, не третий, так тридцатый тебя одолеет. А в том маловероятном случае, если ты сможешь управиться со всеми… Минимальная команда для судна такого типа – тридцать матросов, ты просто не доведешь его до суши. Даже для того, чтобы спустить шлюпку, не разбив её о воду, нужны хотя бы трое. Или очень, очень много везения.  
– Это ты намекаешь, что мне надо быть паинькой? – озадаченно переспросил Андерс, никак не ожидавший от разбойника и пирата словесных конструкций сложнее какого-нибудь «не рыпайся, а то зарежу».  
– Не обязательно, – хмыкнул Хоук, покосившись на капитана, который бдительно следил за послебоевой суетой на палубе. – Это я намекаю, что деваться тебе все равно некуда, так что нет смысла геройствовать. – Он помолчал, как будто давая Андерсу время обдумать сказанное, и почти просительно проговорил: – Дашь слово, что будешь вести себя прилично?  
– Не убивать и не калечить членов экипажа, не портить корабль и корабельное имущество? – с легкой насмешкой переспросил Андерс и, дождавшись хоукова кивка, с преувеличенной торжественностью прижал связанные руки к сердцу: – Клянусь!  
Мелькнувший прямо у него перед носом нож сверкнул на солнце, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности, но Хоук всего лишь поддел кончиком клинка стягивавшую его руки веревку и, поднявшись на ноги, кивнул на темневший рядом люк:  
– Пошли.  
Андерсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.  
Он нисколько не удивился бы, если бы его перехватили на полпути и требовательно вжали в стену. Даже, быть может, хотел этого – той частью своей души, благодаря которой вечно умудрялся ввязаться в какую-нибудь самоубийственную авантюру. Однако поглотившая Хоука темнота впереди так и осталась просто темнотой, и только через несколько мгновений, когда в паре ярдов от Андерса что-то тихо щелкнуло, а затем потянуло сквозняком, он наконец разглядел ушедшего далеко вперед Гаррета.  
На пиратском корабле, к его изумлению, пахло лучше, чем на судне королевского флота. На палубе он едва это замечал, все забивали острые, резкие запахи свежей крови и пороха, да и его куда больше тревожила собственная участь, но внизу, в кубрике, разница стала очевидной. На «Рыцаре Храма» едва можно было дышать от застарелой вони немытых тел и экскрементов, там, где держали кандальников, с непривычки казалось, что этот смрад можно резать ножом – а кубрик «Кровавого клинка» пах разве что деревом, солью и самую малость едой. Нет, Андерс даже с закрытыми глазами смог бы сказать, что здесь жили нескольких десятков здоровых сильных мужчин, но этот терпкий привкус в воздухе был слишком слаб, чтобы казаться неприятным.  
А ещё кубрик был на удивление просторным, по крайней мере сейчас, когда все его обитатели либо находились на палубе или в грузовом трюме, либо бегали по вантам, готовя паруса к перемене курса. На вбитых в толстые вертикальные балки крюках болтались какие-то сетчатые кульки из толстой бечевы, возле противоположной от входа стены виднелась странная конструкция, издалека похожая на ячеистый шкаф вроде тех, которые он видел в лабораториях Сорбонны, а из небольших проемов, прорезанных между шпангоутами у самого потолка, веяло свежим морским ветром.  
– А теперь слушай меня, – начал Хоук, вернувшись к потиравшему ободранные запястья Андерсу, который немедленно перестал вертеть головой и настороженно посмотрел на него. Гаррет сбился, взъерошил пятерней волосы на затылке, как будто раздумывая о том, что нужно сказать, и улыбнулся снова, почти смущенно – однако под его взглядом Андерс невольно задумался о том, что пиратов неспроста называли морскими волками. – Работать будешь наравне со всеми, что скажут, то и станешь делать. Живешь здесь: вот там висит мой гамак, ты спишь в нем, и не забывай сворачивать его на день. Ешь вместе с остальными, миску возьмешь у кока, скажешь, я велел. Вон тот сундучок, третий с края в пятом ряду, – Хоук указал на ячеистый шкаф, и Андерс, приглядевшись, с удивлением понял, что это и правда семь десятков моряцких сундучков, уложенных набок так, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места, – для твоих вещей, тот саквояж с докторским барахлом уже там. Да, извини уж, но ты в плену, так что оружия тебе не положено. Вопросы есть?  
Андерс, машинально кивавший после каждого – вполне разумного, стоило признать – распоряжения, помотал головой и только после этого, спохватившись, недоверчиво переспросил:  
– Только спать?  
Не то чтобы он не догадывался, каким будет ответ. Даже любовь Господня в этом мире не давалась бесплатно, так разве мог он требовать большего от простых людей?  
– Только спать, – понимающе хмыкнув, подтвердил Хоук и, поймав его полный неприкрытого изумления взгляд, спокойно объяснил: – Если захочешь, можешь выбрать любой свободный гамак, но учти, что его владелец может счесть это приглашением. Я-то тебя не трону, но вот за остальных ручаться не стану. Сейчас ты под моей защитой, но я не всесильный Боженька: если станешь сам нарываться, я мало что смогу сделать.  
– И все? – не веря собственным ушам, переспросил Андерс.  
– Я во сне пихаюсь, и тебе придется это терпеть, – как будто не поняв намека, абсолютно невозмутимо сообщил Хоук и тут же пожал плечами: – Все. Смеяться будешь, но у меня есть принципы. Будешь хорошо себя вести и не станешь нарываться на драки – доедешь до Тортуги целым и невредимым. А там уж делай что хочешь, подзаработаешь немного и уплывешь на… ну, куда ты там плыл.  
– Не думаю, что меня там очень ждут, – безрадостно усмехнулся Андерс. Хоук задумчиво глянул на него, буркнул что-то почти сочувственное и, явно сочтя разговор законченным, направился к трапу, и Андерс, будучи уже не в силах выносить неопределенность, торопливо крикнул вслед: – Погоди!  
Хоук повернулся к нему, вопросительно приподняв бровь, и Андерс, запнувшись, все же спросил:  
– Тебе-то с этого что? Зачем меня спасать, вытаскивать оттуда, защищать ещё собрался… Какая тебе с этого выгода?  
– А что, христианское милосердие нынче уже не в цене? – переспросил Хоук тоном, который можно было бы счесть обиженным, если бы не отчетливо слышавшиеся в нем ехидные нотки. Андерс промолчал, разрываясь между вертевшимся на языке «какое, к дьяволу, милосердие у пирата?» и внезапно всколыхнувшимся стыдом, и Хоук, глядя в сторону, задумчиво отметил: – Умеешь ты вопросы задавать, доктор. Не знаю. – Он пожал плечами и, чуть нахмурившись, проговорил: – Будем считать, меня любопытство одолело. Ты, видишь ли, не первый умник, который меня пытался в узком местечке подкараулить, только все остальные так там лежать и остались – с дырками в брюхе. А тут… будто под руку толкнули, впору господню волю заподозрить. Или там вмешательство Судьбы. Короче, неспроста это, вот мне и стало интересно, что получится.  
– Это такие пиратские суеверия? – осторожно уточнил Андерс, и Хоук неопределенно хмыкнул:  
– Ну вроде того. Осваивайся, приятель, а у меня дела.  
Окончательно сбитый с толку Андерс послушно кивнул и направился к сундучкам, намереваясь проверить, уцелели ли его инструменты во время поспешного переезда на пиратский корабль. Однако всего через несколько минут в люк сунулась чья-то лохматая голова, и ломкий юношеский басок неуверенно вопросил в пространство:  
– Эй, новенький, ты тута? Капитан тебя требует. Эта, поговорить.  
Утихшие было недобрые предчувствия всколыхнулись снова, но Андерс захлопнул крышку своего сундучка – которая, кстати, откидывалась вниз так, что получалась неровная, со впадиной в середине, полочка – и немедленно отправился наверх. Отсиживаться в кубрике в надежде на то, что капитан о нем забудет, явно было бессмысленно.  
Капитанская каюта тоже обманула его ожидания. Там не было ни груд трофейного золота, ни десятка трофейных же сабель, развешанных на персидском ковре, ни даже большого стола, сплошь устланного потрепанными морскими картами. Вернее, и стол, и карты были – но на столе рядом с письменным прибором лежал только бортовой журнал, а тубусы с картами аккуратным рядком стояли возле стены, прижатые к ней капитанским сундуком. Сам капитан, сменивший посеченную кирасу на старомодный темно-багровый камзол, в сумраке своей каюты казался ещё более потрепанным и больным, и вместе с тем – намного более опасным.  
А после того, как в каюту непринужденно ввалился Хоук, явно не собиравшийся оставлять свой трофей наедине с капитаном, Андерс и вовсе уверился в том, что охватившая его смутная тревога была отнюдь не безосновательной. Лицо капитана скривила досадливая гримаса, однако отсылать незваного свидетеля прочь он не стал. Гаррет украдкой подмигнул Андерсу, словно стараясь его подбодрить, и тот, собравшись с силами, даже сумел любезно улыбнуться хозяину каюты.   
Скупое «судовой врач захваченного вами судна» капитана Миирана, конечно же, не удовлетворило, и Андерсу пришлось вспоминать все, что он знал о «Рыцаре Храма»: порт приписки, пункт назначения, время в пути и даже имена капитана и первого помощника, которые уже час как пошли на корм рыбам. Однако затем капитан «Клинка» вдруг заинтересовался историей его жизни, и Андерс едва сдержал желание послать его в те места, о которых не слышали даже славные умением сквернословить пираты.  
– Шотландец? – сухо уточнил Мииран, следя за ним невыразительными акульими глазами. – И чего ради тебя, благородненького, понесло на Карибы?  
– А меня не спрашивали, – буркнул Андерс. Ему даже думать о прошлом не хотелось. Однако в памяти, как назло, тут же начали всплывать жестокие слова отца, его искаженное яростью лицо, то, как он, забыв о достоинстве горца, прилюдно орал на него и брызгал слюной, а затем и вовсе плюнул в глаза... Отец был для него образцом чести и преданности, и все же именно он уехал домой, прогнувшись под Кэмпбэллов, которые не первый век лизали зад английским королям. И бросил сына, который упорствовал в верности пытавшимся возродить свое имя Макгрегорам.  
– Для ссыльного ты слишком хорошо выглядишь, – сузив глаза, заметил Мииран. – В чем наврал?  
– Ни в чем, – гордо расправив плечи, процедил Андерс. – Я против короля не восставал, а десяток убитых в честном бою Кэмпбеллов – это наши горские разборки, королевских судей они не касаются.  
Старик Кэмпбелл, конечно же, с радостью спровадил бы его на виселицу – не столько за убитых правнуков, сколько за то, что он посмел стоять на своем даже после поражения. Однако патриарх, на свою беду, призвал в качестве стороннего арбитра епископа Кентерберийского, который прибыл в Эдинбург с визитом к брату своему во Христе епископу Шотландскому – а англичанин, оказавшийся скорее политиком, чем священником, счел необходимым несколько осадить набравший слишком много власти клан. Хотя бы вежливо, всего лишь вырвав у них из рук уже приговоренного врага. Впрочем, благоволение епископа к безвинно пострадавшему продлилось только до первой исповеди; отправить Андерса обратно на плаху он уже не мог, но все же сумел придумать равноценную замену.  
– Неужели в старой доброй Англии нашлись наконец честные судьи? – ехидно осведомился Мииран, выразительно зыркнув на замершего у двери Хоука. Выражение его глаз не изменилось, и Андерс не торопился расслабляться.  
– В старой доброй Шотландии никуда не девалась старая добрая политика, – огрызнулся он. – Сколько бы ты ни проливал кровь за Великую Британию, но в наших горах смотрят вначале на цвета тартана, а уж потом на диплом Сорбонны.  
– И что ж это тебя, выпускника этого парижского борделя, так далеко услали? – съязвил капитан. – Таких либо отмазывают до последнего, либо сразу голову рубят, а то вдруг ты тут, в Новом Свете, выживешь да назад вернешься, обличать.  
– У меня возникли некоторые разногласия с англиканской церковью, – нарочито безмятежно отозвался Андерс. – Касательно концепции греха и деяний, принадлежащих к списку оных.  
– Еретик, что ли? – Кажется, в этот раз интерес Миирана и впрямь был искренним, и Андерс раздраженно поморщился. Говорить правду он не хотел, в тесном мирке пиратского корабля это было попросту опасно – лишний риск для его и без того находившейся в весьма двусмысленном положении задницы – но ложь тоже могла не на шутку усложнить ему жизнь.  
– Брось, капитан, – прервав затянувшуюся паузу, вступился за него Хоук. – Какое тебе дело, во что парень верит, у нас тут Черный Роб в кошельке сушеную человечью голову носит, а Дженси морских призраков солью и живым огнем гоняет. Поздно ты в инквизиторы собрался.  
Мииран сверкнул глазами так, что Андерс невольно пожалел своего защитника, однако плешивый капитан только сплюнул и, поморщившись, отрывисто бросил:  
– На этом корабле жрут только те, кто работает, чай, не прогулочная яхта для благородных девочек.  
– Мне уже сообщили. – Андерс старался говорить покладисто, но, похоже, переборщил: смирение в его голосе даже ему самому показалось откровенно глумливым. Мииран свирепо глянул на него и, уставившись на Хоука, мрачно напомнил:  
– Если что натворит, спрашивать с тебя буду.


	2. Наблюдатель.

В обещанную работу Андерса впрягли сразу, и к закату он вымотался настолько, что его совершенно перестало тревожить и то, что спать ему придется в одном гамаке с Хоуком, и то, что свидетелями этому станет почти вся команда «Клинка». Все тело ныло от непривычного, не похожего ни на крестьянскую работу, ни на воинское ремесло, труда, а уставшие руки в самый неподходящий момент начинало скручивать несильной, но мучительной судорогой. В моряцкий гамак он сумел забраться только с четвертого или, может, пятого раза: тот и так покачивался в такт движению корабля, норовя выскользнуть из костенеющих пальцев, а от каждого неловкого прикосновения его начинало ещё сильнее мотать из стороны в сторону.  
Собравшиеся в кубрике пираты, впрочем, вмешиваться в его борьбу с гамаком не стали, только позубоскалили немного, подначивая неуклюжего сухопутника, и снова вернулись к своим занятиям. Сил у Андерса не хватило даже на то, чтобы разозлиться на насмешки и предложения «подсадить дамочку». Он только устало порадовался тому, что дальше насмешек дело не зашло, и, кое-как угнездившись в сплетенном из толстой бечевы кульке, мгновенно провалился в сон.   
Появление Хоука он едва не пропустил. Тот, кажется, успел и вовсе забыть о своей добыче: удивленно охнул, обнаружив, что его гамак уже занят, хмыкнул и ненадолго задумался, заставив едва проснувшегося Андерса насторожиться. Однако Гаррет просто велел ему повернуться на бок, ловко запрыгнул на освободившееся место и, повернувшись к нему спиной, сразу захрапел. Андерс мимолетно удивился тому, что его даже не попытались «невзначай» облапать, поерзал, устраиваясь на крохотном пространстве, и быстро заснул снова, пригревшись возле широкой хоуковой спины.  
Из сна его выдернуло ощущение чужого взгляда. Андерс напрягся и, не открывая глаз, привычно потянулся за рукоятью шпаги – и лишь через мгновение вспомнил, что горы возле Лох-Морлих, где нужно было ждать удара из-за каждого камня, давно остались позади. Да и шпаги у него уже не было. Впрочем, вскакивать на ноги, как последний новобранец, он все равно не стал, только медленно приподнял веки, осторожно выглядывая из-под ресниц – и тут же напоролся на взгляд двух светившихся в темноте глаз.  
– Хоук, – тихо позвал он и на всякий случай ткнул безмятежно посапывавшего пирата локтем. Расстояние между глазами неведомого зверя было слишком большим, спросонок Андерсу и вовсе показалось, что тот был размером с тигра. Приглядевшись повнимательней, он понял свою ошибку, однако столкнуться с затаившимся в темноте хищником безоружным ему все равно не хотелось. Разницу между смелостью и глупостью он уже уяснил, и повторять этот горький урок без нужды не собирался. – Хоук, проснись.  
– Чего? – приподнявшись на локте, сонно пробормотал тот и развернулся к нему, чуть не вытряхнув при этом из гамака, который начал болтаться из стороны в сторону, словно праща в руке великана. – Случилось что?  
– Там в углу кто-то есть, – вполголоса, опасаясь привлечь внимание зверя, сообщил Андерс и, заметив блик на рукояти ножа, торчавшего у Хоука за поясом, осторожно потянулся к нему.  
– А, это. – Проследив его взгляд, пират сразу расслабился и, душераздирающе зевнув, улегся обратно. – Это чудовище. Спи.  
Андерс растерялся, но прежде, чем он успел потребовать объяснений, Хоук, явно собравшийся последовать собственному совету, наконец его обнял. Вернее, просто обхватил поперек груди и с силой притиснул к себе, словно девчонка тряпичную куклу. Андерс задушенно охнул и дернулся, пытаясь ослабить хватку мгновенно заснувшего пирата – и несколькими секундами спустя, кое-как избавив себя от угрозы асфиксии, обнаружил, что светившиеся во тьме глаза куда-то пропали.  
Хоук, вовсе не походивший на не ценящего свою жизнь дурака, сопел ему в затылок так безмятежно, что собственная тревога вдруг показалась Андерсу на редкость глупой. Ещё с пару минут он безрезультатно таращился в темноту, высматривая скрывшегося в тенях зверя, но затем усталость все-таки взяла свое.   
Проснулся он в одиночестве: Хоук, похоже, был ранней пташкой и ушел куда-то ещё до того, как вокруг начали шуметь поднимавшиеся с рассветом пираты. Андерс, во сне успевший снова перевернуться на спину, полежал ещё несколько мгновений, прислушиваясь к происходившему в кубрике, а потом открыл глаза.  
У самого его лица свирепо скалилась изодранная звериная морда с пустыми, залитыми запекшейся кровью глазницами.  
Он отшатнулся, чуть не вывалившись из гамака, но мгновением спустя, приглядевшись, опознал в жуткой харе обыкновенную дохлую крысу. Андерс нахмурился, гадая, кто мог устроить ему этот «милый» сюрприз, и, аккуратно подняв её за согнутый под неестественным углом хвост, неловко соскочил на пол.  
– Гляди-ка, а ты ему понравился, – с удивлением заметил пират, возившийся со своим гамаком неподалеку от него. Андерс развернулся к нему и, не дождавшись пояснений, настороженно уточнил:  
– Кому это ему?  
– Чудовищу, – отозвался тот, явно считая это исчерпывающим ответом. На болтавшуюся в пальцах Андерса крысу он смотрел с завистью и какой-то беспомощной детской обидой, словно мальчишка-беспризорник – на лоток торговки пряниками.  
– Да уж, занятно, – подтвердил Черный Роб, сухощавый негр с длинными костяными серьгами, забрал у Андерса крысу и, внимательно её осмотрев, вернул обратно. – Раньше он никому подарочков не носил.  
– Да кто «он»-то?! – вспылил разозленный затянувшейся шуткой Андерс, напрочь забыв о том, что в его положении не стоит затевать ссор. Собравшиеся вокруг пираты смотрели на него так, будто он держал в руках не крысиный труп, а перо из крыла ангела, и Андерсу, совершенно не понимавшему причин их зависти, стало как-то не по себе. Ответа он так и не получил, а неуверенная симпатия, появившаяся в обращенных на него взглядах, вызывала только тревогу.  
Крысу он при первой же возможности выкинул за борт, но возможность утолить терзавшее его любопытство появилась нескоро. Давать своему трофею какие-то поблажки Хоук не собирался, да и второй боцман, бритый наголо тип с грубым шрамом поперек левой брови, тоже не отличался снисходительностью. Стоило драившему палубу Андерсу хоть ненадолго замедлить темп, и на него обрушивалась такая забористая брань, что он только диву давался. Хвататься за висевшую у него на поясе плетку боцман, впрочем, не торопился, а Гаррету, кажется, и вовсе хватало одного только взгляда, чтобы заставить лентяев преисполниться должного усердия.   
Однако когда на палубу выбрался кок с котлом мясной каши, матросам наконец дали небольшую передышку. Андерс, волею случая получивший свою порцию одним из первых, забрался под ведущий на мостик трап и, обнаружив там оказавшегося ещё проворней Хоука, не стал упускать удобную возможность. Его растерянность преизрядно Гаррета позабавила, но он, отсмеявшись, все-таки объяснил:  
– Чудовище – это наш корабельный кот. Морда страшенная и злой, как демон. Раньше меня больше всех любил, даже позволял иногда за ухом почесать. Но добычей он ещё никогда с людьми не делился, вот парни и решили, что к плохому человеку он бы так подлизываться не стал.  
Андерсу, наверное, следовало чувствовать себя польщенным, но замешательство оказалось сильнее. Его, бывало, судили по рисунку тартана, по акценту или манере держаться – но впервые его сочли хорошим человеком просто потому, что корабельный кот подарил ему дохлую крысу.  
А на второе утро он едва не решил, что сбылись его худшие опасения. В темноте, ещё до рассвета, его грубо вытряхнули из гамака полуголые пираты и, содрав с плеч рубашку, со злорадным гоготом поволокли на палубу. Кто-то дернул за завязки его штанов, распустив узел, и Андерс, стреноженный соскользнувшей с бедер тканью, чуть не проехался носом по трапу, однако в тот же момент его подхватили под руки и потащили дальше. На палубе он наконец сумел вырваться и уже приготовился драться насмерть, отстаивая то, что ещё осталось от его чести… Но удерживавшие его руки вдруг разжались, и на голову замершему в ожидании удара Андерсу вылилось целое ведро прохладной забортной воды.  
– Сегодня день святой Маргериты Кастильской, именуемой также Пречистой! – сунув ему в руки кусок мыла и обрывок грубого мочала, с ухмылкой объявил Хоук. Абсолютно голый и явно не собиравшийся стесняться собственной наготы, как и ещё десяток столпившихся возле левого борта пиратов, которые сноровисто вытягивали на палубу ведра с водой взамен опустевших. – Так что сегодня надобно очиститься если не духовно, то хотя бы телесно. Мочалку-то не упусти, где я тебе тут новую достану.  
Ошарашенный Андерс инстинктивно сжал пальцы и принялся оглядываться, мельком отметив, что Гаррету и впрямь нечего было стесняться. Пираты – кто голый, кто в мокрых насквозь подштанниках – веселились, как мальчишки: с гоготом носились по палубе, швыряясь друг в друга горстями сероватой мыльной пены, норовили неожиданно окатить зазевавшегося приятеля из ведра или запустить кому-нибудь в штаны случайно угодившую в бадью рыбу. Хоук, натиравший куском мыла свою мокрую голову, не забывал поглядывать по сторонам и успел увернуться, так что предназначавшееся ему ведро воды влетело Андерсу в грудь, чуть не сбив его с ног.  
– А потом-то что делать будете? – восстановив равновесие, полюбопытствовал Андерс. С волос у него уже текло, намокшие подштанники липли к телу и скрывали так мало, что казались скорее издевательством над понятием благопристойности – и все же от облегчения ему хотелось смеяться в голос.  
– А святых много, чуть не по дюжине на неделю, – небрежно отмахнулся Гаррет. – И пречистый из них каждый второй, так что не боись, завшиветь не успеешь. – Он выхватил из рук стоявшего рядом пирата ведро с водой и опрокинул его себе на голову, смыв с волос большую часть мыльной пены. А потом ободряюще хлопнул Андерса по плечу и с залихватским «Эге-гей!» кинулся в общую свалку, тут же уронив половину приятелей на скользкую от воды палубу и получив по комку пены от тех, кто сумел удержаться на ногах.  
Андерс, получивший наконец объяснение отсутствию вони в кубрике, задумчиво хмыкнул и, устроившись в стороне, взялся за дело. Скопившуюся на теле грязь, которая уже начинала не на шутку его раздражать, он смыл быстро, вот только остаться чистым ему было не суждено. Едва он успел окатить себя ведром чистой воды, как его толкнули под локоть, и он, потеряв равновесие, оказался в самом центре толпы и мигом получил в лицо комок пены. Оставить нападение без ответа он, конечно же, не смог и вскоре оказался втянут в общую свалку, в которой не было ни победителей, ни побежденных.  
И только намного позже Андерс вспомнил о том, что офицеру и джентльмену не подобало так себя вести – и уж тем более не подобало по-мальчишечьи радостно хмылиться, ещё несколько часов вспоминая, как удачно влепил раскисший обмылок в раскрытый в вопле рот второго боцмана.  
Подшучивали над ним вообще до странного беззлобно, почти как над своим. Тогда, в день Маргериты Пречистой, изваляли в пене точно так же, как обоих боцманов и добрую половину команды, однажды насыпали в его миску с кашей лишнюю ложку соли, а ещё пару раз подсунули в сложенный на день гамак выкинутых за борт дохлых крыс. Насчет последнего Андерс, впрочем, испытывал некоторые сомнения, подозревая, что крысы могли быть новые и их появлением он был обязан до сих пор не показывавшемуся ему на глаза Чудовищу.  
Но вот выловить в море осьминога и положить ему, спящему, на лицо корабельный кот точно не мог.  
Разбуженный окутавшим лицо склизким холодом Андерс инстинктивно дернулся в сторону и вывалился из гамака, очутившись в окружении ржавших, как кони, пиратов. Малыш Джекки, здоровяк с вислыми черными усами, стоял в первом ряду, почти демонстративно вытирая руки о штаны. Андерс замешкался на миг, вспомнив о том, что давал слово не затевать драк, однако Хоук, зараза такая, ржал вместе со всеми, и он, сочтя это разрешением, бросился на пустившегося прочь Малыша. Догнал его Андерс уже на вантах и после полуминутной схватки намотал несчастного осьминога ему на уши – что вызвало у команды восторг едва ли не больший.  
И Андерс окончательно перестал понимать, что же вообще происходит на этом чертовом корабле.  
Его, пленника – более того, личного пленника Хоука – ни в чем не утесняли, его свобода была ограничена разве что бортами «Клинка» и собственным здравым смыслом. Трудился он наравне с остальными, не меньше, но и не больше, и вдобавок Гаррет учил его всему, что знал сам. За ним Андерс наблюдал так внимательно, как ни за кем прежде, и все равно никак не мог решить, чего же от него ожидать.  
Хоук был опасен. Он был силен и ловок, и прекрасно умел этой силой пользоваться. И более того, он был умен – и чаще всего у него просто не возникало нужды в применении силы. Андерс не мог не восхищаться, видя, как легко он удерживал в узде своенравных, по-детски порывистых пиратов: не столько замысловатой моряцкой бранью, хотя в ней он тоже знал толк, сколько самим тоном своего голоса и спокойной манерой, за которой чувствовались решительность и твердость.  
Но вместе с тем Андерсу и в голову не приходило его бояться. Гаррет слишком часто смеялся, слишком добродушно его поддразнивал, и даже когда Андерс по десятому разу путал названия совершенно одинаковых, на его взгляд, парусов, обзывал его идиотом совершенно беззлобно.  
И он и впрямь крепко держал данное в самом начале слово. Андерса он действительно не трогал – только иногда одобрительно хлопал по плечу или, подгоняя, легонько подталкивал кулаком в бок. Не прикасаться к нему по ночам Хоук не мог: гамак и ему одному, широкоплечему и рослому, был тесноват, и провисавшая под двойным весом сетка крепко прижимала их друг к другу – но даже тогда, когда он, забывшись, во сне притискивал его к своей груди, Андерс видел в этом только звериное стремление к теплу и ни тени плотского желания.  
И он, пожалуй, немного об этом жалел.  
Поначалу Андерс подумал, что тихая, почти терявшаяся в шорохе волн песня ему просто почудилась. Однако несколькими мгновениями спустя смутно знакомый голос набрал силу, и он, не поверив собственным ушам, принялся оглядываться, высматривая певца. И озадаченно хмыкнул, обнаружив, что его догадки оказались верны: пел стоявший у штурвала Хоук. Кое-кто из матросов, безбожно фальшивя, пытался подпевать, но печальный итог их стараний без следа тонул в шуме моря и ровном, звучном голосе Гаррета. Андерс, даже прислушавшись, не смог разобрать ни слова – и все же непонятный, смутно знакомый язык отзывался в сердце какой-то тягучей тоской.  
Песня оказалась длинной, в ней слышались то звон мечей и эхо боевых кличей, то печаль погребального плача. Мучившее Андерса любопытство с каждой минутой становилось все сильнее, и он, выискав возможность подобраться к Гаррету поближе, осторожно поинтересовался:  
– Что это за песня? Она отчего-то показалась мне знакомой.  
– Почему бы и нет? – пожал плечами умолкший за несколько минут до того Хоук, от которого веяло какой-то непривычной безмятежностью. – Это «Похищение быка из Куальнге», третья, что ли, сага о Кухулине.  
– На гэльском? – переспросил Андерс, потрясенный снизошедшим на него озарением, и в недоумении уставился на Гаррета. Выглядел тот по-прежнему как настоящий пират и отнюдь не казался человеком, от которого стоило ждать знания полузабытых наречий. – Ты ирландец, что ли?  
– На четверть, – миролюбиво отозвался тот. – Дед женился на англичанке, разругался с родичами и уехал в Саффолк, а отец продолжил традицию – но при этом не упускал возможности подразнить соседей своими ирландскими корнями. И нас приучил. То есть, нас с братом и сестрой, – добавил он, заметив вопросительный взгляд Андерса.  
Пел он, как оказалось, часто – старые ирландские песни о подвигах уладских героев, забавные трактирные песенки про лихих девиц, которые запросто обводили вокруг пальца туповатых ухажеров и голыми руками останавливали конские упряжки, заунывные матросские песни, от которых веяло лондонскими туманами и тоской по родным берегам. У лысого Данкана была старая рассохшаяся скрипка, и с молчаливого дозволения второго боцмана он нередко подыгрывал ведущему мелодию Хоуку, а иногда к ним присоединялся юнга Дженси, старательно дудевший в простенькую тростниковую свирель. Остальные просто подпевали – даже запутанному, изобиловавшему иносказаниями Táin Bó Cúailnge, в котором вряд ли понимали хоть слово. Впрочем, Хоук никогда не отказывался объяснить, кто кого и по какому поводу убил в очередном эпизоде старинной саги – и делал это так, что простые грубые парни, вряд ли способные оценить тонкости староирландской поэтики, от души переживали за никогда не существовавших героев.  
Свои сны Андерс не запоминал. Даже попривыкнув к матросской работе, он все равно уставал настолько, что мгновенно проваливался в сон, едва оказавшись в гамаке, и привидевшийся однажды кошмар оказался для него неожиданностью. Снилось, что его придавила огромная каменная плита, и целую вечность, а может, и две, он тщетно пытался сделать вдох. А потом глухая темнота навалилась на него невыносимой тяжестью, раздробила кости и расплющила плоть – и вдруг обернулась знакомым полупрозрачным мраком кубрика, уже исполосованным лучами восходящего солнца.  
Но каменная плита с его груди никуда не делась. Андерс с трудом сделал вдох и, открыв глаза, обнаружил разлегшегося у него на груди кота: здоровенного, немногим меньше молодой рыси, лохматого, с совершенно разбойничьей мордой, исполосованной старыми шрамами. Он и в самом деле казался настоящим Чудовищем. Левое ухо у него было разодрано почти до середины и торчало вверх двумя рваными лоскутками, а правое чуть заметно подрагивало, поворачиваясь на каждый шорох. Андерс невольно поежился под бесстрастным, оценивающим кошачьим взглядом и осторожно протянул руку к перечеркнутому белесым шрамом носу, предлагая познакомиться.  
Чудовище деликатно обнюхал его пальцы и с неожиданной для такого матерого бойца застенчивостью ткнулся лбом в его ладонь, и осмелевший Андерс принялся бережно поглаживать худощавое кошачье тело, постепенно расслаблявшееся под его руками. Зверь заурчал, вначале совсем тихо, почти неслышно, а затем все громче и громче, и вытянулся во всю длину, почти достав задними лапами до его колен. Андерс дунул ему в морду и тихо засмеялся, когда мягкие подушечки передних лап мазнули ему по лицу.  
Неестественную тишину в кубрике он заметил только через несколько минут. Забросившие свои дела пираты собрались вокруг них и смотрели на урчавшего Чудовище с таким изумлением, будто тот был сошедшим на землю Господом Богом. Андерс настороженно покосился на люк, из которого падал луч уже по-утреннему яркого солнца и, спохватившись, попытался сесть – но прижатый к его груди кот вдруг протестующе мяукнул и неловко дернул лапой, пытаясь вывернуться из его рук.  
– Прости, котище, – виновато проговорил он и ласково погладил зверя между ушами. Чудовище фыркнул и снова притих, и Андерс, осторожно ощупав его лапы, зло скрипнул зубами: на одной из них отчетливо прощупывался воспаленный, горячий нарыв с уже готовым лопнуть гнойным пузырем. – Хорошо же вы о своем коте заботитесь! – гневно рыкнул он на опешивших от его резкости пиратов. – У него же лапа болит!  
– Просто он никому не дается, – проговорил подошедший к ним Хоук, словно пытаясь оправдаться. – Он ведь дикий совсем, даже мне только уши давал почесать. А попробуешь ещё где тронуть – рванет зубами, или там когтями полоснет, и деру.  
Андерс поджал губы и мотнул головой, отказываясь принимать столь неубедительное объяснение, а затем бережно поднял кота на руки и направился к сундучку, в котором лежали его лекарства. Хоук, смущенно ерошивший волосы на затылке, последовал за ними, но его помощь Андерсу так и не понадобилась. Чудовище оказался до странного покладистым пациентом: не орал, не пытался сбежать и не кусался даже тогда, когда Андерс осторожно вскрыл нарыв и принялся вымывать гной слабым раствором марганца – как будто действительно понимал, что ему хотят помочь. А вот бинт на лапе коту уже не понравился, и как только Андерс затянул узелок, Чудовище тут же попытался его слизать, причем приступил к этому занятию с таким рвением, что тугая повязка сразу начала сползать.  
Уследить за ним не было никакой возможности: уже через полчаса кот бесследно исчез в недрах корабля, и Андерс был совершенно уверен, что первым делом тот избавился от намотанной на лапу ткани.  
А на следующее утро на груди у Андерса лежало уже две крысы – и выбросить их у него отчего-то не поднялась рука. Он, признаться, чувствовал себя варваром не хуже Черного Роба, открывая свой сундучок и натыкаясь взглядом на очищенные от кожи и мышц крысиные черепа, но выкидывать кошачьи подарки больше не собирался.  
К будничной матросской работе Андерс быстро привык, и она перестала казаться ему мучительно тяжелой, однако корабельная рында оставалась воплощением его худших кошмаров. Он, пожалуй, с радостью согласился бы отдраить весь «Кровавый Клинок» от киля до клотика или сутками торчать на колыхавшихся реях, с трудом ворочая неподъемную, вечно влажную парусину, лишь бы не видеть это бронзовое чудовище – однако у него, младшего в команде, не было права голоса.  
– Если я все-таки доживу до старости и сяду писать мемуары, – заметив упавшую на него широкую тень, хмуро проговорил Андерс, – они будут начинаться так: «Андерс, это рында. Рында, это Андерс. Отныне обручены вы пред морским дьяволом и людьми, и да пребудете неразделимы, пока смерть не разлучит вас».  
– Да ладно тебе, – добродушно проговорил стоявший у него за спиной Хоук и, рявкнув на отлынивавшего от работы матроса, примирительно добавил: – Не так уж все и страшно.  
Рынду с выгравированной на боку вычурной надписью «Меч Архистратига» Андерс ненавидел со всей доступной его сердцу страстью. За прошедшее время он вообще узнал о наведении чистоты на корабле гораздо больше, чем когда-либо хотел знать, но рында была венцом постигшего его проклятия. Моряцкие суеверия, как выяснилось, запрещали менять чертов корабельный колокол, так что вместо скромного, наспех выбитого портовым кузнецом имени «Кровавый клинок» Андерсу приходилось часами надраивать многочисленные хвостики готических букв. Уже через пару дней от одного их вида у него начинало судорогой сводить руки, сжимавшие тряпку с полировальной пастой.  
– Работай, работай, – насмешливо подбодрил его двинувшийся дальше Хоук, и Андерс, злобно зарычав, принялся с удвоенной яростью натирать успевшую слегка потускнеть бронзу.  
Должно быть, он просто потерял бдительность. Слишком привык к тесноте кубрика, к тому, что рядом всегда кто-то был – вот и не обратил внимания на ещё одну тень, скользнувшую за спиной. И оказался совершенно не готов к резкой боли, пронзившей его плечо.  
– Да что на тебя нашло? – воскликнул он, вскочив на ноги и вместо злобного убийцы обнаружив у себя за спиной Дженси, который выжидательно таращился на него, держа наготове короткий бронзовый ножик со следами свежей крови. Андерс на миг растерялся, не зная, как реагировать – на очередную глупую шутку это походило так же мало, как на настоящее нападение – но своевременное появление Хоука избавило его от необходимости разбираться с этой загадкой.  
– И как мне это понимать? – встав между ним и сошедшим, похоже, с ума парнем, грозно осведомился Хоук. Андерс и сам невольно вздрогнул: сейчас Гаррет был совсем не похож на того веселого парня, что учил его бегать по вантам и беззлобно поддразнивал неуклюжего сухопутника, которого только на неподвижные скалы и можно пускать. И почему-то от того, что в руках его не было оружия, становилось ещё страшнее. Дженси, заметно оробев, совершенно детским жестом спрятал свой ножик за спину, но затем расправил плечи и мужественно шагнул к хмурившемуся Хоуку:  
– Я просто хотел защитить корабль и тебя!  
– И каким это образом, интересно? – поинтересовался тот. Звучавший в его голосе гнев вспыхнул ещё ярче, и Андерс против воли улыбнулся уголками губ, удивляясь тому, как вдруг затеплело глубоко в животе. – И зачем, скажи на милость, ты ещё и в меня своей ковырялкой тыкал?  
– Я думал, он тебя околдовал, – с виноватой улыбкой объяснил юнга – тоном настолько уверенным, что Андерс только через несколько секунд осознал абсурдность этого заявления. – Некоторые виды нечисти только от собственного яда и дохнут. А если он человек, так ему бы ничего и не было, я же аккуратно!  
– И на том спасибо, – устало вздохнул Хоук. Вид у него был такой, словно он сам не знал – то ли расхохотаться, то ли взвыть в отчаянии. Дженси, смирно дожидавшийся его решения, по первому же знаку метнулся прочь, и Гаррет, потерев лицо ладонью, смущенно поглядел на наблюдавшего за ними Андерса: – Ты его извини. Он, конечно, на всю голову стукнутый и в каждой тени злых духов видит, но вообще-то парень хороший. Будь к нему поснисходительней, ладно? Мы ж тут все не без греха.  
– Прирежет меня однажды этот твой хороший парень, – мрачно напророчил Андерс, разглядывая пострадавшее плечо. Ранка и правда оказалась небольшая, раньше он бы на такую и внимания не обратил, но в тропическом климате и она могла оказаться очень опасной. – Или занесет заразу какую, и я сам подохну.  
– Надеюсь, нет, – серьезно проговорил Гаррет. – Я его уже приучил свои серебряные иголки в роме хранить, для дезинфекции. И проверять сомнительных личностей так, чтобы без смертоубийства, тоже, но на всякий случай ещё раз напомню.  
Андерс ехидно похмыкал и, убедившись, что за спиной у него не притаился ещё какой-нибудь «защитник корабля», снова занялся рындой.  
Дженси потом подошел к нему, старательно демонстрируя пустые ладони, и очень вежливо извинился за то неудобство, которое Андерсу пришлось вытерпеть из-за его подозрительности. Левая щека у него при этом выразительно розовела, словно от оплеухи, но казавшиеся вполне искренними извинения Андерс принял.  
И ещё раз, после того, как ему в бедро вонзилась «продезинфицированная» в мутном вонючем роме серебряная игла. И ещё дважды, после всаженных в голые руки щепок – осиновой и еловой, кажется. После выплеснутого в лицо ковшика святой воды Андерс только устало махнул рукой, но когда следом за ней ему под нос сунули чашку соли, он напоказ высыпал себе в рот одну щепоть – а потом два часа объяснял мигом затосковавшему Дженси, что от такого количества съеденной разом соли загнется не только нечисть, но и самый обыкновенный человек.  
После этого его, кажется, все-таки признали частью рода человеческого. Во всяком случае, приставать к нему со всякой ерундой юнга перестал, и Андерс позволил себе слегка расслабиться, снова вернувшись к наблюдению за Хоуком.  
Тот по-прежнему оставался для него загадкой. В нем не было ни грубости озлобленного тяжелой жизнью простолюдина, ни надломного достоинства аристократа, вынужденного вести ту же самую нелегкую жизнь. Порой Гаррет казался ему простодушным, словно ребенок, но стоило вспомнить о том, как он, не сбившись ни разу, пел «Смерть Кухулина» на чистом гэльском или о том, что Андерс до сих пор не сумел вызнать, как же его угораздило оказаться в Новом Свете – и он тут же понимал, что эта бесшабашная открытость всего лишь иллюзия. Иногда он даже начинал думать, что Хоуку совсем не место на пиратском корабле, а порой тот выглядел неотъемлемой частью этого маленького плавучего мирка, и представить его иным было невозможно.   
И все чаще Андерс ловил себя на том, что завороженно любуется его движениями и улыбкой, напрочь забыв об истинной цели своего занятия.   
Он слишком хорошо сознавал, что потерял бы остатки самоуважения, если бы стал сам заигрывать с Гарретом – сейчас, когда зависит от него во всем – и все же удержаться было невыносимо трудно. В конце концов, Андерс вовсе не был святым, и отрицать то, что Хоук нравился ему куда сильнее, чем должен был нравиться случайный попутчик, было уже невозможно.   
О том, что «Кровавый Клинок» все-таки был пиратским кораблем, Андерс едва не забыл. Напомнили ему об этом неожиданно: он как раз надраивал треклятую букву «с» в прежнем названии судна, насвистывая себе под нос «Девушку из Лох-Роян», когда сверху, из вороньего гнезда, послышалось ликующее:  
– Парус на горизонте!  
Привычная почти ленивая суета на палубе разом приобрела какую-то хищную осмысленность. Драившие палубу матросы мигом избавились от ведер и щеток и, нырнув в трюм, вернулись обратно уже с оружием, в трюме загрохотали бочонки с порохом, которые выкатывали из крюйт-камеры и тащили на пушечную палубу, и даже Мииран, обычно выбиравшийся из каюты только для того, чтобы отдать указания рулевому, вдруг воздвигся на мостике и, вытащив из-за пазухи подзорную трубу, принялся изучать свою будущую добычу.  
– Давай в кубрик, – скомандовал Хоук, внезапно появившись рядом с замершим чуть в стороне Андерсом. – Нечего тебе в свару лезть. Если что, скажешь, что ты у нас в плену и сделай вид понесчастнее.  
– Лучше ты сделай так, чтобы не было этого «если что», – не успев задуматься, ляпнул ему вслед Андерс и после секундного размышления отправился исполнять приказ.  
Он успел привыкнуть к «Клинку» и его команде, почти подружился со скрипачом Данканом и уже не обращал внимания на безобидные, по большей части, выходки Дженси. Почти не вспоминал о том, как сам оказался на борту и чем может грозить ему ссора с взявшим его под защиту Хоуком. Но сейчас он до боли ясно осознал, кем именно были его товарищи по плаванию – и готов был всем сердцем возблагодарить Господа за то, что оружие ему так и не вернули.  
Потому что тогда ему пришлось бы выбирать: вступиться за невинных, отплатив черной неблагодарностью тем, с кем делил хлеб и кров – или запятнать руки кровью беззащитных.  
Никто не мешал ему предаваться бессмысленным терзаниям: Хоук заглянул только раз, удовлетворенно кивнул, убедившись, что его подопечный находится в относительно безопасном месте, и снова исчез. Андерс в конце концов не выдержал угрызений совести и, устроившись на верхних ступеньках трапа, принялся бездумно наблюдать за палубной суетой.  
Те самые люди, которые порой казались ему безобидными дурашливыми щенками, разительно изменились, вмиг превратившись в свирепых, жаждавших схватки диких псов. Измученный болезнью Мииран разом подобрался, пираты бросили свои по большей части шутливые пререкания и действовали так слаженно, словно были единым организмом – и даже сам «Кровавый Клинок» как будто стал его частью. Андерс забыл обо всем, завороженный этим недобрым волшебством – и чуть не свалился с лестницы, когда грохнувшие, казалось, совсем рядом с ним пушки напомнили о том, ради чего все это затевалось.  
Дуэль канониров продолжалась, должно быть, совсем недолго, но Андерсу и этого хватило с лихвой. Капитан вражеского судна не собирался сдаваться без боя: по палубе «Кровавого Клинка» дважды прокатился залп картечи, один раз весь корабль крупно вздрогнул, и Андерс вздохнул с облегчением, когда вылетевший из трюма Дженси крикнул, что корпус не пробит. На суше все это ощущалось совсем иначе: ему не раз доводилось побывать под обстрелом, и все же никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и бессильным.  
Андерс действительно не собирался вмешиваться. Он давно уже не был тем буйным юнцом, который готов был влезть в любую подвернувшуюся драку хотя бы для того, чтобы его, не дай Господь, не сочли трусом. И сейчас у него не было даже того глупого оправдания, которое полугодом раньше толкало его на мушкеты кэмбелловских наймитов, потому что здесь мифическая Правда явно была не на стороне «Кровавого клинка».  
И к тому же в бою от него, безоружного, все равно не было бы никакого проку.  
Но когда в паре ярдов от люка с вант свалился Малыш Джекки, в плече у которого торчал щепастый обломок реи, Андерс очутился рядом с ним прежде, чем успел вспомнить о картечи, пулях и приказе Хоука. А потом и вовсе было поздно спохватываться.  
Джекки, в общем-то, оказался везунчиком: расколовшийся от удара о кость кусок дерева каким-то чудом не задел крупных сосудов. Но все же остановить лившуюся из раны кровь оказалось настолько сложно, что уже через несколько минут свистевшие над головой у Андерса пули совершенно перестали его тревожить. Глухо стонавший пациент, к счастью, не сопротивлялся и почти не дергался, даже когда он вынимал из раны засевшие глубоко в мышцах щепки.  
А вот от Данкана удача отвернулась: он встретился со своей пулей возле самого борта, уже готовясь перескочить на палубу вражеского судна – и выстрел в упор не только разворотил ему бедро, но и оставил серьезный ожог. Крови он потерял немного, но запаянные пороховым жаром сосуды готовы были лопнуть в любой момент, и Андерс едва успел остановить охваченного самоубийственным берсеркским азартом мужчину. Тот, не замечая подгибающейся ноги, рвался в бой и опомнился только после того, как получил хлесткую оплеуху.  
«Кровавый клинок» быстро опустел: оглядевшись, Андерс с удивлением осознал, что на палубе пиратского корабля было всего с дюжину пиратов: полуобморочный Джекки, старательно зажимавший рану Данкан, который, встречаясь с ним взглядом, начинал улыбаться улыбкой забитого, очень послушного мальчика, и ещё десяток оставленных для охраны бойцов, которые изнывали от нетерпения.  
А на другом корабле все ещё кипел бой, и у Андерса все внутри переворачивалось от мысли о том, что кто-то из оставшихся без помощи раненых может погибнуть. И ему, пожалуй, было уже совсем наплевать на то, что это были убийцы, воры и пираты.  
Как бы он хотел ошибиться – но абордажная схватка была отнюдь не тем делом, в котором можно было обойтись парой-тройкой легких порезов.  
– Брось, док, не трать время, – прохрипел распростертый на палубе чужого судна Клюв, продолжавший инстинктивно зажимать распоротый живот. – Один хрен помирать.  
– Покомандуй мне ещё! – огрызнулся наклонившийся к нему Андерс и, осторожно отведя одну из его ладоней в сторону, принялся торопливо останавливать кровотечение. Кишки чудом уцелели, что внушало ему некоторую надежду, но чужой клинок прошел наискось, задев печень и несколько крупных артерий. Корпия, которой и без того было мало, оказалась совершенно бесполезна, и он, глухо ругаясь, принялся накидывать на неровно пульсировавшие сосуды петельки из шовных ниток. Измазанные кровью пальцы скользили, крохотные петельки редко удавалось затянуть с первого раза, и Андерс старался вообще не задумываться о том, как потом придется разрезать брюшную стенку заново, чтобы снять эти нити с заживших артерий.  
– Ты, скорее всего, подохнешь в процессе лечения, – кое-как остановив кровь, честно сказал он рвано дышавшему Клюву. Кажется, того как раз это заявление и успокоило, он даже беззвучно хохотнул и попытался лихо осклабиться, но залившая его лицо бледность сделала эту гримасу почти жуткой. Андерс раздраженно рыкнул и, с силой прижав ладонью его грудную клетку, жестко закончил: – Но до тех пор, пока жив – не смей мешать мне работать!  
Он сосредоточился на своем занятии и, полностью отрешившись от шума боя, слишком поздно заметил нацеленный ему в лицо клинок. И успел лишь растерянно моргнуть, когда вместо холодной стали ему в глаза ударила волной горячая, соленая кровь – а затем его несостоявшийся убийца вслед за рукой лишился головы.  
Взгляд у Хоука был совершенно бешеный, и весь он, разгоряченный и растрепанный, был так яростно прекрасен, что Андерс обмер на миг, охваченный священным восторгом. Но уже мгновением спустя он небрежно стер с лица чужую кровь и снова забыл обо всем, кроме необходимости засунуть кишки Клюва обратно в его живот, причем – желательно – так, чтобы тот выжил. Лязг клинков не стихал, порой – уже совсем редко, почти все револьверы и мушкеты оказались разряжены в первые же минуты абордажа – над головой у него ещё свистели пули, и он невольно ускорял работу, только чудом ухитряясь соизмерить быстроту своих действий с должной их аккуратностью.  
Клюв оказался его самым тяжелым пациентом, но, увы, отнюдь не последним. Кажется, Андерса ещё пару раз пытались убить, но ему не приходилось даже отвлекаться от своего занятия: рядом каждый раз оказывался то Хоук, то ещё кто-то из команды «Кровавого клинка». Обращать внимание на окружающее у него не было времени, и он только мельком отметил, что Гаррет, неизменно умудрявшийся оказаться в самом пекле, и в самом деле неплохо владел клинком. Причем что-то в его движениях выдавало хорошую фехтовальную школу, которая разительно отличалась от манеры его товарищей, попросту нахватавшихся разных приемчиков за свою бурную жизнь.  
– Чем ты вообще думал, доктор – в одной рубахе под пули лезть? – за шкирку вздернув его на ноги, свирепо осведомился Хоук, сверкавший глазами так, что от вспыхнувшего в ответ желания вмиг стало трудно дышать – и лишь тогда Андерс заметил, что все уже закончилось.  
– На себя посмотри! – дерзко парировал он и нагло ткнул пальцем в грудь Гаррета, на котором не было даже жилетки из толстой бычьей кожи, в каких щеголяла почти вся команда пиратского корабля. Хоукова рубашка, наискось рассеченная у плеча, тоже была подкрашена алым. Его рана была всего лишь царапиной, даже сочившаяся из неё кровь уже загустела и начала засыхать, и все равно Андерс вмиг растерял вспыхнувшую было злость и потянулся к своему изрядно разоренному саквояжу. Кто-то услужливо подсунул ему под руку ведро с чистой морской водой, и Хоук сдавленно зашипел, когда он начал промывать его рану. От взбудораженного боем Гаррета все ещё веяло сумасшедшим, притягательным жаром, и Андерс, не удержавшись, украдкой погладил широкую крепкую грудь кончиками пальцев.  
Торопиться уже не было нужды, и сковывавшее его напряжение постепенно начало слабеть, к концу работы сменившись спокойной сосредоточенной уверенностью. Быть может, именно благодаря ей Хоук, властный и несколько растерявший обычное добродушие, беспрекословно подчинился, когда Андерс снова принялся отдавать распоряжения: переправить раненых на «Клинок», сделать носилки для, как ни странно, все ещё живого Клюва и со всей возможной аккуратностью перенести его в кубрик пиратского корабля, непременно забрать с захваченного судна все обнаруженные лекарства, бинты и чистую ткань.  
Чудовище, целый и невредимый, встретил их с Хоуком прямо у борта и снисходительно ткнулся лбом в ладонь наклонившегося к нему Гаррета. Тот по-детски обрадовался кошачьей благосклонности, но Чудовище, пренебрегая его лаской, сразу побежал вслед за Андерсом и не отходил от него, пока тот занимался обустройством своих подопечных.  
Он только-только успел закончить и убедиться, что сделал все, что было в его силах, когда в кубрик спустились Дженси и Черный Роб с наспех перевязанным предплечьем и, не слушая возражений, бесцеремонно вытащили его на палубу. Оказавшись посреди галдящей толпы, Андерс неожиданно понял, насколько сильно устал, и уже готов был потребовать, чтобы его оставили в покое – однако когда пираты вдруг вытолкнули его вперед, выкрикивая:  
– Долю! Долю!  
Мииран, взиравший на свою команду настороженно, с откровенным подозрением, раздраженно поджал губы. Андерс нахмурился, не понимая, к чему весь этот шум и чего ради его вообще вытащили из кубрика, и дернул вставшего рядом с ним Гаррета за рукав, собираясь потребовать ответа. Однако тот только мельком улыбнулся ему и, выждав, когда орущие мужчины несколько выдохнутся, произнес:  
– Команда сказала свое слово, капитан. Ты знаешь обычай.  
– Он даже не один из нас, – огрызнулся Мииран, и Андерс с удивлением заметил, что его пальцы, лежавшие на рукояти заткнутого за пояс пистолета, слегка дрогнули. – Поздно уже уговор менять!  
– Да ладно, капитан, бросай сучиться, – ухмыльнувшись, беззаботно отозвался Хоук. – Парней же не за просто так щедрость одолела. Доктора никто в свалку не тащил, сам полез, безоружный. Если б не он, у тебя уже десятком бойцов меньше было бы, кровью бы истекли, пока остальные голландцев резали. А так, глядишь, и выживут.  
– Долю доктору! – снова заорал кто-то в задних рядах, и крик тут же подхватили остальные: – Доктору долю! Долю! Долю Андерсу!  
Андерс, наконец начавший улавливать, в чем же дело, разинул рот от изумления – и поперхнулся очередным вдохом, потому что Хоук, уловив, что капитан дал слабину, снова встрял между воплями:  
– Полуторную, как по обычаю положено!  
– Не борзей, Хоук! – тут же рявкнул Мииран и, обведя шумевших пиратов холодным взглядом, прикрикнул: – Молчать! Будет вашему Андерсу доля.  
Команда разразилась ликующими криками, и капитан, недовольно сжав губы, развернулся и скрылся в своей каюте. Андерс проводил его растерянным взглядом и повернулся к удовлетворенно щурившемуся Гаррету, которого, казалось, нисколько не удивило ни то, как быстро сдался капитан, ни то, что его непредставимая, совершенно запредельная дерзость сошла ему с рук.  
Смутное подозрение в том, что на «Кровавом Клинке» все далеко не так просто, как казалось прежде, начало превращаться в уверенность, однако выяснять подробности было некогда. Большая часть его пациентов могла позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, но балансировавшего на грани жизни и смерти Клюва не стоило надолго оставлять одного. К тому же у Андерса вовсе не было уверенности в том, что Хоук станет отвечать на его вопросы.  
Вся суета с разгрузкой захваченного корабля прошла мимо него: от неловкого движения у Данкана снова открылась рана, и Андерс только злобно рыкнул на того, кто рискнул сунуться в отгороженный для раненых закуток. Потом он опять взялся за Клюва и, перекрестившись и воззвав ко всем известным ему святым, принялся перешивать грубо схваченные вместе брюшные стенки заново, убирая из брюшной полости появившиеся там комки спекшейся крови и стараясь соединить хотя бы самые крупные сосуды. Возможно, не стоило так скоро тревожить и без того поврежденные ткани, но вероятность того, что скопившаяся внутри кровь может начать гнить, пугала Андерса куда больше. Впрочем, избежать лихорадки было невозможно, но разбираться с этой проблемой он станет тогда, когда столкнется с ней вплотную.  
Чудовище пришел, когда он только начал распарывать наспех наложенные швы, и тихонько сел рядом, прижавшись к его ноге теплым боком. Андерс привычно потянулся погладить кота, спохватился на полпути и вместо этого, немыслимо изогнувшись, аккуратно чмокнул его между ушей. Чудовище смущенно фыркнул, положил морду ему на бедро и затих, наблюдая за его руками.  
Провозился Андерс долго: успевший заскучать кот отошел, старательно обнюхал закуток «лазарета» и подпоенных ромом – чтобы не буянили и не рвались к работе – раненых, потом опять подошел к нему, ещё немного посидел рядом и, исчезнув снова, вернулся с очередной дохлой крысой в зубах. Бормотавший что-то себе под нос Андерс и сам уже не понимал, с кем же он разговаривал: с Клювом, которого иррационально надеялся успокоить тоном своего голоса, или все-таки с Чудовищем, чтобы тот не обижался на невнимание.  
– А ведь ты ж меня повесить хотел, так с какой радости я с тобой вожусь? – под конец вопросил он, усмехнувшись вдруг мелькнувшей в голове мысли. Клюв, само собой, не ответил, но Андерс непоследовательно порадовался тому, что его дыхание стало чуть ровнее и глубже.  
– Тебе бы поспать не помешало, – негромко сказал вошедший в «лазарет» Хоук и опустился на пол рядом с ним, почти в точности скопировав позу сидевшего с другой стороны Чудовища. Кот фыркнул, широко раскрыв пасть, смерил своего прежнего любимчика надменным взором и демонстративно поставил лапу Андерсу на бедро. – Ты сделал все, что мог. С ними Роб посидит, если что-то случится – он тебя сразу разбудит.  
Андерс устало потер глаза и, кивнув, медленно поднялся на ноги. Корабль заметно качнуло, и он впервые за несколько недель не сумел сохранить равновесие… а может быть, корабль был вовсе ни при чем. Хоук успел подхватить его прежде, чем он сорвал отгораживавшую закуток с ранеными шторку, и Андерс, плюнув на все, в изнеможении оперся на его плечо. Он все равно слишком устал для того, чтобы наделать каких-нибудь серьезных глупостей, а сил отказывать себе в маленьких невинных радостях у него уже не было.  
Андерс практически висел на Гаррете все те несколько шагов, что отделяли их от его гамака, но почему-то над ними никто не стал подшучивать. Каким-то чудом он все-таки сумел забраться в гамак самостоятельно, широко зевнул и, привычно прижавшись к боку запрыгнувшего следом Хоука, уже приготовился провалиться в тяжелый сон без сновидений. Однако усталость, пронизывавшая его насквозь, сыграла с ним злую шутку: сон бежал от него, словно проклятый.  
– Не думал, что Мииран спустит тебе такую грубость, – наконец отказавшись от бесплодных попыток заснуть, тихо проговорил он. Хоук, молча лежавший рядом, негромко хмыкнул и через несколько минут, когда Андерс уже почти решил, что тот не собирался отвечать на завуалированный вопрос, сказал:  
– Не то чтобы у него был большой выбор. Все было по закону Берегового Братства: ты рисковал жизнью вместе с остальными – причем едва ли не больше, потому что полез в стычку безоружным – и имел полное право рассчитывать на награду. Да и парни вовсе не лишены представлений о благодарности.  
– Я имел в виду скорее твое «не сучься, капитан», – чуть расслабившись, усмехнулся Андерс. Хоук пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и он осторожно положил голову ему на плечо. Просто потому, что девать её было больше некуда, конечно же. – Мииран не казался мне человеком, который может стерпеть подобное – тем более на людях.  
– Не то чтобы у него был выбор, – повторил Хоук, и его грудь чуть заметно дрогнула в беззвучном смешке. Андерс сжал губы, разочарованный расплывчатым ответом, и Гаррет, как будто почуяв его недовольство, философски добавил: – В конце концов, это мой корабль.  
– Что? – недоуменно выдохнул Андерс. Он не верил… нет, он как раз верил – но понимал теперь ещё меньше, чем прежде.  
– Долгая история, – пожал плечами Хоук. – И запутанная, как мифический кодекс Берегового Братства.  
– Не хочешь об этом рассказывать? – поколебавшись, уточнил Андерс. Он отчаянно боялся услышать отрицательный ответ – только не сейчас, когда перед ним забрезжила возможность раскрыть так долго мучившую его тайну.  
– Почему нет? – неподдельно удивился Гаррет. – Ничего такого в ней нет, хотя история, надо признать, преабсурдная.  
Слово, которое ожидаешь услышать скорее в салоне у какой-нибудь высокообразованной дамочки, чем на борту пиратского корабля, резануло ухо, и Андерс весь обратился в слух.  
– «Клинок», тогда ещё носивший другое имя, – собравшись с мыслями, вполголоса начал Гаррет, – шел из Глазго на Ямайку. Вообще говоря, он считался не торговым, а пассажирским судном и вез в Новый Свет… поселенцев. Недобровольных. В кандалы не заковывали – и то, пожалуй, только потому, что капитан не озаботился запасом кандалов – но условия были не лучше, чем у осужденных ссыльников. – Он зло фыркнул и, помолчав, продолжил: – Поначалу все было ещё терпимо, но неделе на третьей этому ублюдку пришло в голову, что с него все равно никто не спросит, а значит, можно подзаработать на чужом невезении. Проще говоря, он решил нас всех продать. Рабочие руки в Новом Свете всегда нужны, а плантаторы не гнушаются покупать бывших соотечественников за сходную цену.  
Андерс, уже собиравшийся уточнить, не послышалось ли ему – что Хоук был одним из тех самых поселенцев – поспешно захлопнул рот и до хруста стиснул зубы. Все это вовсе не было для него новостью, и все же каждый раз ему стоило неимоверного труда сдержаться.   
– Я был дураком, – чуть слышно хмыкнул Гаррет, в голосе которого смешались гнев, насмешка и тень бессильного отчаяния. – Причем дураком законопослушным. Думал, что надо просто потерпеть немного, а там как-нибудь разберемся. Доберемся до Нового Света, и – здравствуй, новая жизнь! Трудности меня не пугали, неизбежная поначалу бедность тоже. – Он помолчал и иронично добавил: – Я был дураком законопослушным и редкостно самонадеянным.  
Андерс недоверчиво покосился на него, но Хоук задумчиво смотрел в потолок, как будто забыв о собеседнике, и не заметил его взгляда.  
– Если бы дело касалось только меня, все, наверное, так бы и случилось, – наконец продолжил он. – Есть у нас на Тортуге один тип – говорят, побывал рабом то ли на Барбадосе, то ли на Ямайке, а теперь на собственном корабле ходит. Сам вроде из приличных, а то и вовсе из мелкой аристократии, а нынче вообще франт франтом, испанские модники удавятся от зависти. – Он усмехнулся. – В общем, я-то парень крепкий, да и младший брат мой, пожалуй, тоже выдержал бы… а вот сестре с матерью хуже пришлось, крошка Бет до сих пор не оправилась полностью.  
– Погоди, – встрепенулся Андерс. – Разве…  
– Всю семью, – отрывисто проговорил Хоук, и перебить его снова Андерс уже не осмелился. – Отец не дожил, иначе крепко вломил бы мне за то, что я тянул так долго. – Он глубоко вздохнул и почти прежним насмешливым тоном продолжил: – Капитан «Меча» вообще скотиной был редкостной, половину предписанного для «поселенцев» харча сбагрил на сторону и кормил нас такой дрянью, что от неё одной можно было копыта отбросить. Да и той мало было. А когда люди стали возмущаться, он и вовсе запер всех в трюме, хорошо хоть пару ведер для нечистот дал. Сам понимаешь, что такое полторы сотни человек в замкнутом пространстве, уже на вторые сутки ослабевшие от голода люди начали умирать. Мы с братом кое-как отбили для матери с сестрой относительно сухой уголок, но помогло это ненадолго. Бет заболела, через пару дней мать свалилась тоже, трупов в трюме стало едва ли не больше, чем живых… а я наконец понял, что взывать к порядочности оставшихся наверху скотов бессмысленно. И тогда я поднял бунт.  
Он явно хотел, чтобы это прозвучало буднично – как какое-нибудь «я купил репы» или «я запряг лошадь» – но в голосе его все равно слышались отголоски былой ярости, сила, за которой люди, должно быть, готовы были пойти на смерть. Андерс невольно сглотнул, чувствуя, как дрогнуло сердце в ответ на этот неодолимый зов, и вцепился в плетеную кромку гамака, из последних сил сдерживая желание потянуться к Хоуку, дотронуться до него, завладеть. Снова увидеть того свирепого, неудержимого бойца, который встал на защиту своих близких – и который так же преданно оберегал сегодня его самого.  
– Просто повезло, – помолчав, признался Гаррет, и Андерс, рвано вздохнув, снова обратился в слух. – Дважды и трижды. Нас было больше, но плохая кормежка и болезни заметно подорвали наши силы. Матросы хоть и жрали дрянь немногим лучше нашей, но все-таки досыта. И у них было оружие – против наших-то наломанных из собственной решетки дубинок; впрочем, это быстро изменилось. – Он невесело рассмеялся и добавил: – А потом нам повезло ещё раз, да так, что последние безбожники в Отца Небесного уверовали. Штурмана ведь тоже за борт по частям кинули, вместе с остальными «купцами», а никто из нас морскую карту читать не умел. С сухопутной я бы разобрался, но морские составлены по совсем другим правилам. К тому же мы понятия не имели, где же находимся, а под незнакомыми звездами определить это было невозможно. И с парусами управляться у нас один только старый Джори умел, да и он уже обезножел от лихорадки, только и мог, что указания шептать. Мы шли наугад, сами не зная куда, надеясь только на то, что доберемся до побережья Новой Индии раньше, чем закончится пресная вода – и пришли прямиком в гавань Тортуги.  
– И на этом все закончилось? – завороженный скрывавшейся за скупыми словами картиной, спросил Андерс. История Хоука вовсе не казалась ему «абсурдной», и он отчего-то был твердо уверен в том, что Гаррет о многом умолчал. Он вовсе не был человеком, который стал бы терпеть до последнего, и, должно быть, изрядно преувеличил собственную наивность.  
Вряд ли его бунт был всего лишь жестом отчаяния.  
– Если бы, – хмыкнул Гаррет. – Все только начиналось. Казалось бы, пришли состоятельными людьми – собственный корабль о двадцати пушках, какой-то товар в трюме, хоть и немного – но проку со всего этого было мало. За тот хлам, что нашелся на «Мече», давали сущие гроши, а для того, чтобы набрать толковую команду и снарядить корабль в плавание, нужно было намного больше. К тому же тащить своих женщин и мелкого в пиратский рейд я не мог, а оставить их на Тортуге без средств к существованию тоже не имел права.  
– И вы продали корабль? – удивляясь охватившему его сожалению, уточнил Андерс.  
– Не совсем, – уклончиво ответил Хоук и, замешкавшись на мгновение, махнул рукой: – Да я, собственно, даже не знаю, как именно называется то, что мы сделали. Формально «Клинок» по-прежнему принадлежит тем, кто взял его по праву победы – то есть мне, как представителю команды с приоритетным правом выкупа их долей – но сейчас на нем ходит Мииран и берет капитанскую долю. Если работать с умом, а ума у него все-таки предостаточно, то даже после ремонта и закупки провизии и пороха доход получается солидный. А через год и пару месяцев корабль снова вернется ко мне.  
Все это совершенно Андерса не касалось, и у него не было никаких причин радоваться тому, что однажды на мостике «Кровавого клинка» вместо Миирана встанет Гаррет Хоук – и все же, засыпая, он никак не мог согнать с губ улыбку.  
– Он недоговаривал, – заметил Данкан. Успевший выспаться Андерс вопросительно приподнял бровь и принялся разматывать наложенную накануне повязку, и он уточнил: – Хоук. Когда рассказывал о бунте.  
– О чем же? – поинтересовался тот и, осмотрев рану, принялся промывать её чистой соленой водой.  
– Он с самого начала убеждал нас, что мы не должны все это терпеть, – охнув, пояснил Данкан. – Объяснял, уговаривал, злился – вот только тогда я и вспоминал, что он вообще-то совсем мальчишка, казалось, он со злости на нас же и кинется – язвил, как гадюка. И, похоже, сразу понял, что добром дело не кончится – как у народа терпение на исход пошло, сразу оказалось, что у него и план есть, и снаряга какая-то приготовлена. Внуздал нас, как лошаков упряжных, и погнал на королевских, не дал в последний момент струсить. – Он глухо застонал, когда Андерс прижал обрывок мягкой ткани сильнее, вытирая уже появившийся кое-где гной, и, отдышавшись, продолжил: – Правда, и он не все предусмотрел, а может, и впрямь рассвирепел просто… В общем, мешать команду по реям развешивать не стал или не смог.  
Андерс хмыкнул, получив подтверждение своим предположениям, и наугад поддразнил жалобно морщившегося под его руками раненого:  
– Что, теперь ужасно трудно не называть его капитаном?  
Только тот, кажется, вовсе не счел это шуткой.


	3. Пират.

После того боя – или, скорее, после того, как Андерс неделю не отходил от своих пациентов, умудрившись не дать подохнуть даже Клюву – его подозрения о том, что его вовсе не считали на «Клинке» чужаком, превратились в уверенность. Обыденные, едва заметные мелочи, стоило только приглядеться повнимательней, складывались в единую картину, очевидную и соразмерную, словно господень замысел.  
Андерс привык откликаться на «эй, горец» так же, как Данкан отзывался на «писклю», а Дженси на «ведьмака», принимать из рук кока безошибочно выуженную из общей груды миску с выцарапанным у кромки клеймом МакГрегоров и почти начал понимать ирландский гэльский. Вернее, теперь он просто подхватывал мотив вслед за Хоуком, безотчетно соотнося темп своих движений с ритмом очередной саги, и невольно улыбался, слыша уже знакомые слова.  
Мысль о том, что он получил долю добычи с захваченного голландского корабля и, выходит, в каком-то смысле тоже стал пиратом, все ещё приводила его в растерянность. Ему полагалось бы сгорать от стыда: отец с рождения учил его, что порядочный человек никогда не опустится до воровства и грабежа. Однако Андерс все чаще думал, что это было всего лишь возвращением к собственным корням. В конце концов, половина Хайленда вела свой род от норманнских викингов – и многие века следовала их примеру, разве что в чуть меньших масштабах.  
Команда «Клинка» относилась к нему по-прежнему, все так же подшучивая над вчерашним сухопутником, но Андерс все отчетливей осознавал, как сильно изменился сам. Он даже чувствовал что-то вроде ответственности за них, бесшабашных и порой до смешного упорно веривших в свою силу. И когда ему на глаза попался Дженси, который, странно понурившись, забился в дальний угол с иголкой и парой прохудившихся рубашек, Андерс, бросив недочищенную рынду, тут же направился к нему. Второй боцман, приглядывавший за палубными работами, нахмурился, но Андерс только отмахнулся – как не раз отмахивался раньше, веля не отвлекать ерундой во время перевязок или варки снадобий для все ещё лихорадившего Клюва.  
– Заболел? – внимательно осмотрев ссутулившегося над шитьем юнгу, озабоченно поинтересовался он.   
– Да нет, ничего, – встрепенувшись, через силу ухмыльнулся мальчишка, и Андерс, не сводя с него изучающего взгляда, скептически приподнял бровь. Признаков лихорадки или отравления он пока не видел, но что-то определенно было не в порядке. Дженси ещё пару секунд изображал из себя героя, но затем все-таки отвел взгляд и, сдавшись, тихо признался: – Я, наверное, с ума схожу.  
– Ты только сейчас догадался? – насмешливо хмыкнул Андерс и, стараясь скрыть тревогу, снисходительно потрепал Дженси по волосам. Душевные болезни были неизлечимы, он давно уже понял, что все известные ему средства, от кровопусканий до сложных травяных сборов, давали лишь внешний эффект и облегчали жизнь скорее родичам безумца, чем ему самому. И все же он обязан был попытаться. – Ты, знаешь ли, и раньше редкую чушь нес. Откуда ты вообще всего этого понабрался?  
– Не знаю, – огрызнулся Дженси – но в голосе его мелькнула нотка отчаяния, и Андерс, присев рядом с ним, ободряюще сжал его плечо. – Просто помню. Только все неправильно, доктор, понимаешь?  
– Пока нет, – внимательно наблюдая за ним, спокойно и доброжелательно проговорил Андерс. – Давай с начала, может, пойму.  
– Я… – поколебавшись, начал Дженси. – Мне иногда мерещится, будто я чужими глазами на все смотрю – не понятно ничего и страшно ужасно, и какие-то куски да обрывки вспоминаются, на бред горячечный похожие. А я в них и усомниться не могу, будто своими глазами видел – только, доктор, не могло всего этого быть! У меня ж дырок в памяти нету, я с самого детства все помню: мамку, папку, как головастиков в речке ловил и сестрам в корзинки подкидывал, как соседскую девчонку за косы дергал. А тут и понять не могу, где правда, а где приблазнилось. – Мальчишка, который обычно держался стойко и почти сурово, подражая окружавшим его мужчинам, жалобно сморщил нос, как будто в попытке сдержать слезы, и вдруг с какой-то очень взрослой, совершенно ему не по возрасту ненавистью в голосе добавил: – А все из-за этой жопы с крыльями!  
– Кого? – удивился Андерс, не готовый к такому полету мысли.  
– А я даже рожи его не помню, – как будто не услышав, сокрушенно добавил Дженси. – Ни рожи, ни имени, все мозги вверх дном поставил, пидор пернатый! Перья б ему повыдергать, так ведь не достанешь!  
– А серебро не поможет? – неуверенно поинтересовался Андерс, который уже успел попривыкнуть к тому, что едва ли не во всех своих и чужих несчастьях Дженси винил разнообразную нечисть – и демонстрировал при этом странную для парнишки из портового района Глазго эрудицию.  
– Да что ему серебро, его меньше чем святым огнем не проймешь, – обреченно махнул рукой юнга. – Так ведь мало того, что освященный елей достать негде, надо ж ещё знать, кого ловить.  
Андерс в задумчивости потер подбородок, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку в странной логике мальчишки.  
– А что такое «пидор»? – помолчав, осведомился он. Известные ему средства излечения сумасшествия пока казались ему либо заведомо неэффективными, либо, напротив, чрезмерно жестокими. А вот разговоры о нечисти – вернее, просвещение невежд вроде него – Дженси обычно успокаивали, он сразу начинал чувствовать себя мудрым и опытным.  
– Пидорас, – не более понятно ответил все ещё витавший в своих мыслях юнга. – Ну, содомит, то есть. Ну то есть не совсем содомит.  
– Это как? – мысленно поморщившись, терпеливо уточнил Андерс. Непонятное словечко и в первый раз показалось бранным, а теперь он лишь убедился в истинности своих догадок. Хотя чего ещё он мог ждать от пиратского выкормыша?   
– Ну, содомит – это просто мужик, который других мужиков любит, – с готовностью растолковал Дженси. – А пидор – это такой мужик, который вообще не мужик.  
– А в чем разница? – запутавшись окончательно, переспросил Андерс.  
– Ну я же говорю, – обреченно вздохнув, снова принялся объяснять Дженси. – Содомит – это мужик, который не с бабами, а с другими мужиками трахается. Он все равно мужик, вон, на Хоука погляди. А пидор – это гулящая девка с членом, только блядует не от душевной пылкости или потому что жрать нечего, а исключительно по природному скотству. Ну и вообще погань редкая. Ругательство это, короче.  
– Ясно, – озадаченно согласился Андерс, и лишь через мгновение осознал, что именно услышал: – Погоди, ты сказал, что Хоук – содомит?..  
– Ну да, – в недоумении покосился на него Дженси. – А ты ещё не понял, что ли?  
– Вот теперь понял, – пробормотал себе под нос Андерс и, оставив удивленного юнгу в одиночестве, двинулся прочь.  
Уютный маленький мирок, который он успел себе придумать, разваливался на глазах, лишившись опоры, и от осознания собственной ошибки сразу стало тоскливо и муторно.  
Он ведь и впрямь ничего не замечал. Хоук держался так, что сама мысль о подобном казалась нелепицей, и Андерс вопреки всему действительно начал верить, что тот пощадил его просто из любопытства. И – отчасти – из того самого христианского милосердия, от которого его не смогла отучить даже жестокая пиратская жизнь.  
Но теперь он волей-неволей вспомнил, что Гаррет был куда умнее, чем казалось – и вовсе не так простодушен. Его спокойное, небрежное дружелюбие вполне могло оказаться обычной хитростью, удобным способом усыпить бдительность и поймать Андерса в ловушку собственной совести. В самом деле, разве посмел бы он отказать своему спасителю в заслуженной благодарности – в какой бы форме тот ни потребовал её выразить?  
Строго говоря, ему никто не лгал, но Андерс все равно чувствовал себя обманутым. Похоже, его история повторялась, причем далеко не лучшие её моменты, а иногда мелькавшие перед внутренним взором заведомо несбыточные образы теперь отчетливо отдавали гнильцой.  
– Ты чего как в воду опущенный сидишь? – хлопнув его по плечу, жизнерадостно поинтересовался Хоук. Андерс дернулся, вывернувшись из-под его руки, и Гаррет, отступив на шаг, озадаченно посмотрел на него.  
– Ты и правда… – Андерс запнулся под его удивленным взглядом, но глупая, перемешанная с гневом и разочарованием обида все-таки прорвалась наружу: – предпочитаешь в постели мужчин?  
Гаррет недоуменно нахмурился и, помедлив, кивнул, и Андерс саркастично осведомился, чувствуя, как вмиг заныли сами собой сложившиеся в недобрую усмешку губы:  
– Какой сюрприз! И когда же ты, друг мой любезный, собирался перейти к решительным действиям, неужели только на Тортуге? Так уверен, что чувство признательности не позволит мне просто сбежать?  
Несколько мгновений, таких долгих, что они показались Андерсу чуть ли не вечностью, в глазах Хоука не было ничего, кроме растерянности. Но затем его взгляд заледенел, а закаменевшие, вмиг ожесточившиеся черты исказила надменная, выверенная до миллиметра, словно у потомственного аристократа, улыбка, походившая на плевок в лицо:  
– Я и впрямь предпочитаю мужчин, – процедил он, и от обманчиво ровного тона его голоса у Андерса мороз прошел по коже. – Но я, видишь ли, совсем извращенец: я предпочитаю мужчин, которые отвечают мне тем же. Так что твое беспокойство напрасно, – резко закончил он и, порывисто развернувшись, в мгновение ока скрылся на вантах.  
Лишь после этого Андерс заметил, что, затаив дыхание в начале этой короткой отповеди, так и не осмелился вздохнуть. Путавший его мысли гнев отступил, и он, неожиданно ясно осознав несправедливость своего оскорбления, немедленно пожалел о сорвавшихся с языка словах.  
Стыд, жгучий и тягостный, как будто замкнул ему уста: от одной лишь мысли о том, чтобы просить прощения, к горлу подкатывал ком, а внутренний голос, преисполнившийся ядовитого ехидства, принимался вопрошать, вправе ли он заговаривать о том, чего так явно не заслужил. Похоже, Гаррет был задет не на шутку: слишком стремительно он, не знавший слова «трусость», сбежал туда, куда Андерс, несмотря на приобретенные навыки, все ещё опасался соваться.  
Не заметить столь явное нежелание его видеть было невозможно, и все же за пару часов Андерс извелся так, что мучительная потребность в признании своей вины стала сильнее страха перед гневом Хоука и коварной высотой рангоута.  
Ветер на высоте грот-марса-рея был куда холоднее, чем на палубе, и его, одетого в одну лишь потрепанную рубаху, вмиг пробрало до костей. Хоук, как будто не замечавший холода, равнодушно обозревал горизонт и даже не взглянул на отчаянно вцепившегося в ванты Андерса. Как будто тот был пустым местом.  
– Гилберт, архиепископ Кентерберийский, – напрочь забыв все тщательно продуманные извинения, медленно начал он и лишь через несколько мгновений, спохватившись, удивился подобному вступлению. Однако Хоук, который, похоже, собирался игнорировать его и дальше, удивленно моргнул и мельком покосился на него, и Андерс собрался с духом и, уставившись на самый кончик видневшегося за парусами бушприта, продолжил: – предполагал стать образцом милосердия и христианского всепрощения. Благо целостности Британской Империи мелкая свара в шотландском Хайленде не угрожала, а значит, можно было за малую цену подкрепить поугасшую было народную любовь. Он был весьма огорчен, обнаружив, что его «безвинно пострадавшая» марионетка не так хороша, как он того желал. – Гаррет молчал, по-прежнему не глядя на него, но Андерс шкурой чувствовал его внимание и, сглотнув, заставил себя произнести это вслух: – Он предполагал спасти и обласкать глупого юнца, убийцу, поднявшего руку на соседа своего – но никак не содомита. Который, вдобавок, продолжал упорствовать в своем грехе даже после исповеди и порицания самого примаса Англии.  
Хоук чуть слышно хмыкнул, и холодная рука, стискивавшая андерсовы внутренности и мешавшая дышать, вдруг разжалась, позволив ему проговорить:  
– Прости. Я… – он опять сбился и, неловко усмехнувшись, покачал головой: – Вряд ли глупость можно счесть достойным оправданием, но другого у меня нет. Я был к тебе несправедлив и не имел ни повода, ни права тебя упрекать.  
Гаррет снова покосился на него и, едва заметно кивнув, поинтересовался:  
– Это епископ тебе так подсобил?  
– С Новым Светом-то? – напряженно хохотнул Андерс. – Он самый. Не вышло из меня красивого жеста, никакая тайна исповеди не поможет, если исповеданный сам молчать не станет. Позор на всю Британию: примас Английский мужеложца миловать вздумал. А к чему бы это, а сам он не из их ли числа, часом?.. – Он презрительно поморщился и, стараясь говорить небрежно, пояснил: – Оставить меня там он не осмелился: вписал судовым врачом на «Рыцаря Храма», тот как раз отходил на Ямайку. И намекнул, что мне лучше бы не возвращаться, все равно дальше первого пирса не уйду. Да и мне… незачем мне было возвращаться.  
Хоук снова кивнул. Андерс, которого короткий разговор вымотал едва ли не больше, чем целый день работы на палубе, навалился грудью на рей и уставился на склонявшееся к закату солнце. Несколько минут прошли в тишине, которая почти перестала казаться тягостной, и наконец он, сделав глубокий вдох, проговорил:  
– Когда мы прибудем на Тортугу и я рассчитаюсь с долгом… Можно я приду к тебе… – Он запнулся и, беспомощно рассмеявшись, мотнул головой: – Ах, черт, я же все равно не знаю, как нужно ухаживать за мужчинами. Не серенады же тебе петь.  
– Чур, букетом по морде не бить, – вдруг проговорил Гаррет, и Андерс, подняв на него глаза, чуть не свалился с перта: тот улыбался едва заметно, самым краешком губ, но от этой улыбки и засиявшего каким-то неземным светом взгляда начали подгибаться колени, а охваченное жаркой слабостью тело вмиг вышло из повиновения. Он растерянно моргнул, едва сдержав желание потянуться за поцелуем, и Хоук, снова отведя взор, невинно добавил: – А то сам же потом зашивать будешь: у роз в губернаторском садике шипы в ягуарий коготь размером.  
То ли Гаррет и впрямь не был злопамятен, то ли, закаленный занятными личностями вроде того же Дженси, попросту привык относиться к людской дурости снисходительно – но Андерс, настороженно поглядывавший в его сторону, никаких признаков затаенной обиды так и не заметил. Однако избавиться от ощущения некоторой неловкости ему все равно не удавалось, слишком яркой была память о том, как из-за нескольких несправедливо резких слов едва ощутимое тепло чужого взгляда в мгновение ока сменилось арктическим холодом.  
С наступлением темноты корабль затихал, и на палубе оставался только рулевой и пара дежурных матросов. Андерс, обычно старавшийся не отставать от остальных, в этот раз замешкался и с полчаса сидел у бушприта, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Однако в конце концов он все-таки направился в кубрик, собрав все свое мужество в надежде достойно встретить все, с чем ему предстояло столкнуться.  
– …и вот, собрались они на поле. – Уже на верхних ступеньках трапа он услышал голос Гаррета и невольно улыбнулся: похоже, его опять зажали в угол и потребовали байку на ночь. – Битва, значит, вот-вот начнется, старики молятся, юнцы поджилками трясут и храбрые рожи корчат. Выходит тут король Гарри перед своим войском и говорит: братцы, будем драться так, чтоб нас ещё сотню лет каждая сука помнила! – Хоук, стоявший посреди кубрика, в самом центре круга тусклого света, вдруг прервался и, оглядев своих слушателей, непринужденно пояснил: – Ну то есть, он же король, ему так выражаться не положено. Он совсем по-другому сказал. – Он на миг прикрыл глаза и негромко начал:  
Сегодня день святого Криспиана;  
Кто невредим домой вернется, тот –  
Голос его постепенно набирал силу, и ошарашенный Андерс ловил каждое слово, едва замечая, что оживленно перешептывавшиеся пираты умолкли и завороженно уставились на Хоука. Его осанка неуловимо изменилась, из тела ушла звериная грациозность, сменившись жестким достоинством рыцарственной стати, а устремленный на собравшихся вокруг него мужчин взор преисполнился какой-то сверхъестественной, неодолимой мощи.  
Воспрянет духом, станет выше ростом  
При имени святого Криспиана.  
Кто, битву пережив, увидит старость,  
Тот каждый год, собрав друзей  
Им скажет: «Завтра праздник Криспиана»,  
Рукав засучит и покажет шрамы:  
«Я получил их в Криспианов день».  
Его голос гремел, словно звон клинков на поле боя, отзывался в самом сердце жаром предвкушения, и Андерсу уже казалось – прикажи тот кинуться грудью на меч, он подчинился бы ему без колебаний.  
Хоть старики забывчивы, но этот  
Не позабудет подвиги свои  
В тот день; и будут наши имена  
На языке его средь слов привычных:  
Король наш Гарри, Бедфорд, Эксетер,  
Граф Уорик, Толбот, Солсбери и Глостер  
Под звон стаканов будут поминаться.  
Старик о них расскажет повесть сыну,  
И Криспианов день забыт не будет  
Отныне до скончания веков;  
С ним сохранится память и о нас –  
О нас, о горсточке счастливцев, братьев.  
Тот, кто сегодня кровь со мной прольет,  
Мне станет братом: как бы ни был низок,  
Его облагородит этот день;  
И проклянут свою судьбу дворяне,  
Что в этот день не с нами, а в кровати:  
Язык прикусят, лишь заговорит  
Соратник наш в бою в Криспинов день.*  
Хоук замолчал. Опустившаяся на кубрик тишина казалась оглушительной, словно захваченные его пламенной речью пираты забыли даже дышать. Сидевший практически у его ног Дженси замер с открытым ртом и смотрел на Гаррета словно на Господа Бога, и Андерс, наткнувшись взглядом на ошалевшего от восторга мальчишку, несколько пришел в себя.  
Этого он не ожидал; слушая сагу о Кухулине, он мог ещё верить в то, что Хоук и впрямь всего лишь необразованный деревенский парень, которого Господь одарил дедом-ирландцем и редкостно хорошей памятью – но Шекспир рушил почти сложившийся образ, заставив его снова встретиться лицом к лицу с обретшей новые грани тайной.  
– Красиво сказал, – с искренним уважением проговорил опомнившийся наконец Данкан. – Вот что значит – король, не то что вы, шавки корабельные.  
Пираты отозвались согласным ропотом, даже Клюв, измотанный отступившей в последние пару дней лихорадкой, пробурчал из своего угла что-то утвердительное.  
– Может, ты ещё и на латыни говоришь? – дождавшись, когда Хоук вырвется из рук восторженных товарищей, негромко поинтересовался Андерс, почти не надеявшийся на то, что его ответ хоть что-то прояснит.  
– Не так чтобы хорошо, – лукаво сощурившись, с ухмылкой признался тот. – И с чудовищным гэльским акцентом.  
Андерс не сомневался, что после его признания их неокрепшая дружба с Хоуком уже не будет прежней, но даже представить себе не мог истинного масштаба перемен. Нет, Гаррет вел себя точно так же, как раньше, разве что в его лукавой уклончивости Андерсу теперь мерещилось неизменно что-то почти игривое – но ему самому вдруг стало невыносимо трудно держать себя в руках. Казалось, он уже привык запрещать себе думать о притягательном, сильном мужчине, бок о бок с которым проводил целые дни, возвел эту привычку в ранг нерушимого завета и был, в общем-то, практически счастлив, довольствуясь маленькими скромными удовольствиями вроде исходящего от его тела тепла и искренности ответной улыбки. И почти научил себя верить, что вовсе не хочет того, что все равно не мог получить.  
Вот только теперь он знал, что может его получить.  
Пусть не сейчас, пускай гораздо позже, в неопределенном далеком будущем, когда мысль о неоплаченном долге уже не в силах будет запятнать то, что зарождалось между ними – но та невидимая стена, которой Андерс отгораживался от Гаррета, уже рухнула. И он просто не смог снова забыть обо всем, что так старательно выбрасывал из головы все это время.  
Андерс чувствовал Хоука так ярко и отчетливо, словно лежал рядом с ним голым – каждый мускул, каждую косточку, крепкую задницу, которая касалась задней стороны его бедер, и упиравшиеся чуть пониже плеч выступы лопаток. И от каждой точки соприкосновения по его коже волнами расходился тягучий сладострастный жар. Гаррет был не теплым даже, а горячим, словно большой хищный кот, и это тепло окутывало привычно притиснутого к его спине Андерса, скручивая вырвавшееся из оков уже ненужных запретов тело судорогой нестерпимого желания. Ему едва хватало сил сдерживаться: так хотелось выгнуться, крепче прижимаясь к нему, поерзать так, чтобы ощутить напрягавшиеся при малейшем движении мускулы, или просто развернуться и нахально потереться носом о шею, наслаждаясь его запахом. Или хотя бы провести пальцами вдоль тыльной стороны ладони, лаская струившиеся под загорелой кожей голубоватые жилки.  
Потом Андерс не на шутку удивлялся тому, что ему все-таки удалось заснуть, но упрямое тело в конце концов взяло свое: он проснулся, крепко обнимая мирно сопевшего Гаррета поперек живота и уткнувшись лицом куда-то ему под челюсть.  
Ещё большее изумление вызывало у него то, что он, кажется, умудрился ничем себя не выдать. Во всяком случае, никаких «семейных» шуточек насчет его долгожданного благоволения к их любимцу от команды не последовало, и Андерс не допускал даже мысли о том, чтобы причиной этого могла быть внезапно прорезавшаяся у пиратов тактичность. К утру его, впрочем, несколько попустило – смотреть на Хоука, не думая о том, как хочется его коснуться, у него все ещё не получалось, но он, по крайней мере, смог заставить себя не отвлекаться от работы. Почти.  
Показавшийся на горизонте парус Андерс сумел разглядеть только минут через пять после того, как сверху раздался вопль, оповестивший всех о его появлении. И то ему потребовалась помощь Хоука, который ткнул пальцем в крохотную точку, терявшуюся на фоне колыхавшихся у горизонта облаков, и, отмахнувшись от его вопросов, двинулся к юту. Ненадолго прервавшие работу пираты сразу вернулись к своим делам, но все равно продолжали коситься на вышедшего на мостик Миирана, который разглядывал корабль в подзорную трубу, и замершего рядом с ним штурмана, бесцветного сутулого типа, который совершенно терялся на фоне остальной команды.  
Андерс думал, что все будет как в прошлый раз: боцманы прикрикнут на матросов, и те, оставив будничные занятия, разбегутся собирать оружие и готовить к бою пушечную палубу, пока верхняя команда будет ставить паруса. Однако ожидание затягивалось, а затем хмурившийся Мииран вдруг подозвал к себе Хоука, который отирался возле ведущего на мостик трапа, и, сунув ему в руки свою подзорную трубу, кивнул на все ещё почти неразличимый на фоне волн корабль.  
Гаррет разглядывал его довольно долго, даже спустился с мостика, выискивая более удобную точку обзора, и Андерс воспользовался возможностью подобраться к ним поближе. Мииран, следовавший за Хоуком по пятам, недовольно глянул на него, но отсылать прочь не стал. Да и второй боцман как будто не заметил ни его самовольства, ни того, что изнемогавший от любопытства Дженси тоже бросил щетку и полез в воронье гнездо.  
– Ты прав, капитан, – наконец сказал Хоук и, опустив подзорную трубу, повернулся к Миирану. – И это точно не «Санта-Ана», так что остаются только трое.  
Тот раздраженно фыркнул и, буркнув что-то вроде «я так и думал», взбежал на мостик – и после этого корабль наконец ожил. Десяток матросов верхней команды взлетел на ванты со стремительностью, которой Андерс мог пока только завидовать, гулко хлопнули разворачивающиеся паруса – и «Клинок» начал постепенно менять курс.  
Удаляясь прочь от маячившего на горизонте судна.  
– Мы не самые могучие лягушки в этой луже, – заметив его удивление, пояснил развернувшийся к нему Хоук и, сунув ему подзорную трубу, указал на приблизившийся ещё немного корабль. – Судов с таким парусным вооружением и обводами корпуса в здешних водах всего три: испанские галеоны «Милагроса», «Сан-Томазо» и «Сангре де Сан-Мигель». Пушек на них в полтора, а то и в два раза больше, команда превосходит нас по числу почти втрое. В открытом бою «Клинок» попросту разнесут на куски. – Он умолк на мгновение и, помедлив, добавил: – Хуже всего, если это «Сан-Томазо». Испанцы вообще не в меру религиозны, но его капитан – настоящий фанатик.  
– С чего ты это взял? – недоуменно нахмурившись, поинтересовался Андерс. – Я бы заподозрил скорее того типа, который назвал свой корабль «Кровью святого Михаила», чем последователя одного из евангелистов.  
– Каких ещё евангелистов? – изумился Хоук. – Евангелие от Фомы там и рядом не лежало. Капитан «Сан-Томазо» назвал корабль в честь Великого Инквизитора. Торквемаду, правда, не канонизировали, но этот тип склонен игнорировать подобные мелочи. Поговаривают, он вообще любит следовать примеру своего кумира.  
– Кто поговаривает? – не особенно интересуясь ответом, переспросил Андерс. Об испанской инквизиции он был наслышан, и сталкиваться с её идейным последователем ему очень не хотелось. Он и с куда более снисходительным англиканским епископом поладил из рук вон плохо.  
– Карибы – одна большая деревня, – усмехнулся Гаррет. – Зайди в любой трактир, и к вечеру будешь знать все, что творилось в течение года на территории от Юкатана до Барбадоса – и, что самое смешное, по большей части это будет правдой. А про корабли, которые могут поджарить нежные пиратские задницы, и подавно болтают на каждом углу.  
– И что теперь? – понимающе хмыкнув, осведомился Андерс, невольно вспомнивший то, как быстро разносились слухи по труднодоступным горным деревушкам Хайленда.   
– Удираем на всех парусах, – фыркнул Хоук, которого, казалось, нисколько не тревожила нависшая над «Клинком» угроза, – и надеемся, что они не догонят. Парусность у них больше, зато у нас более узкий корпус и фора какая-никакая имеется. Авось и уйдем.  
Над палубой витало еле уловимое напряжение, находившее выход лишь в том, что матросы верхней команды совершенно отбросили привычное мальчишество. Работали они с какой-то почти неестественной целеустремленной сосредоточенностью, не тратя лишнего времени, чтобы похвалиться своей ловкостью. «Клинок» шел на всех парусах, и от этого Андерсу даже казалось, что ветер стал сильнее – что, конечно же, было полной нелепицей. Он то и дело поглядывал на оставшийся за кормой галеон, замечая, что не одинок в своей тревоге, но в остальном будничная палубная суета почти не претерпела изменений.  
Вражеский корабль, однако, не отставал. Даже наоборот: он, кажется, продолжал понемногу увеличиваться в размерах – теперь Андерс мог легко различить небольшое белое пятнышко у кромки темнеющего к закату неба. Ему стало не по себе: то, что пираты, все как один слегка безумные, предпочли бегство сражению, не на шутку его беспокоило. Да и знакомиться с человеком, который избрал себе в кумиры Великого Инквизитора, ему совершенно не хотелось.  
– Они нас догоняют, ведь так? – поинтересовался он, отыскав Хоука на реях бизань-мачты. Ему в руки немедленно сунули какой-то трос, и они вместе с торчавшим рядом Робом принялись разворачивать фор-марсель к ветру.  
– Именно, – закрепив парус, ответил Гаррет через несколько минут. – Ветер усиливается, это им на руку. – Андерс нахмурился, и он усмехнулся: – Не переживай, выберемся. В десятке с лишним миль отсюда есть небольшой архипелаг, дно возле него резко повышается – а у них слишком большая осадка, они просто застрянут. Мы пройдем острова насквозь, а испанцам придется их обходить, и они отстанут окончательно.  
– Йеманжа благоволит нам, – вдруг добавил Черный Роб. – Матерь из матерей послала бурю, чтобы унести нас и скрыть от того, который кланяется голодному пламени.  
– Шторм и впрямь будет, – кивнув, пояснил Хоук. – Если сумеем с умом им воспользоваться, он нам изрядно поможет.  
Буря налетела внезапно. Ещё секунду назад «Клинок» шел на всех парусах, взлетая с волны на волну – и вдруг неожиданный порыв ветра тряхнул его, заставив содрогнуться до самого основания. Сзади что-то страшно затрещало, Андерс, сам себе удивляясь, тут же соскользнул на пару ярдов и, перемахнув на грота-рей, подхватил край паруса, который лопнул возле самого кренгельса.  
Это был его первый шторм – первый, который он встретил на палубе, лицом к лицу со стихией. Капитан «Рыцаря Храма» во время непогоды загонял его в каюту, требуя, чтобы он не путался под ногами у команды, и Андерс каждый раз чувствовал себя отвратительно беспомощным и бесполезным. И пренебрежительные взгляды команды после этого начинали казаться ему вполне заслуженными.  
Стемнело почти мгновенно, налетевшие с запада черные облака заволокли уже помрачневшее к ночи небо, и на головы пиратам обрушился проливной дождь. Подошвы грубых матросских ботинок сразу стали скользить, паруса вмиг потяжелели настолько, что уже через несколько минут руки начало пронизывать острой болью. Издалека послышались раскаты грома, и вскоре сгущавшуюся темноту прорезали вспышки молний. Где-то в глубине души Андерс – не видевший ничего дальше полутора ярдов, отчаянно цеплявшийся за отсыревшие, шершавые тросы, которые быстро обдирали с мокрых ладоней кожу – был в ужасе; но вместо того, чтобы оцепенеть, он только быстрее вязал замысловатые морские узлы и изо всех сил напрягал слух, стараясь разобрать в грохоте шторма команды более опытных моряков.  
Должно быть, потому, что в глазах напряженного, явно беспокоившегося за корабль Хоука не было ни тени настоящего страха.  
Буря трепала «Кровавый клинок» всю ночь. Шквалистый ветер, казалось, перекидывал его с волны на волну, едва не отрывая от воды. Мачты скрипели и трещали от натуги, ветер цеплялся даже за спущенные паруса и ломал рангоут. Бизань-стеньга все-таки не выдержала нагрузки и переломилась возле вершины; большая её часть повисла над палубой, запутавшись в такелаже, но один из обломков рухнул вниз, вскользь задев по голове стоявшего у руля Джонаса. Андерс, кое-как сообразив, о чем пытался сообщить ему с трудом перекрикивавший шум ветра Дженси, соскользнул с вант и, с трудом добравшись до кубрика, торопливо перевязал раненого.  
Но узкое замкнутое пространство, как ни странно, вовсе не показалось ему безопасным, и Андерс, закончив с исполнением врачебного долга, снова выскочил на палубу. Туда, где он мог хоть что-то сделать.  
Беспокоиться о скрывшихся за пеленой дождя испанцах было попросту некогда.  
К рассвету они все-таки добрались до архипелага, о котором упоминал Хоук, и с первыми лучами солнца потрепанный «Клинок» медленно, словно хромая старушка, вполз в небольшую бухточку у приземистого, поросшего густым тропическим лесом острова.  
Андерс ожидал, что сошедшие на берег пираты первым делом настреляют дичи и устроят праздник, однако измотанная бурей команда «Клинка» и не думала расслабляться. Дюжина матросов под предводительством второго боцмана углубилась в лес, и вскоре из чащи послышался ритмичный стук топоров. Хоук отрядил ещё полдесятка человек на охоту, а сам занялся пополнением запасов пресной воды вместе с остатками абордажной команды. Андерс собирался присоединиться к ним, но Гаррет только отмахнулся и вместо этого отправил к нему всех пострадавших. Большая их часть во время шторма даже не заметила своих ран, но на следующее утро отшибленные пальцы, растяжения и вывихнутые суставы уже начали казаться серьезными увечьями.  
Сам Андерс спустился на берег совсем ненадолго, только для того, чтобы восстановить запасы хины, изрядно уменьшенные лежавшим в лихорадке Клювом. Вообще говоря, просто пошел наугад: кору хинного дерева он раньше видел только в сушеном виде и даже представить не мог, как найти среди десятка незнакомых видов деревьев нужное – которого могло и вовсе там не оказаться. Увязавшийся за ним Дженси бухтел что-то об индейских богах, но Андерс привычно пропускал его предостережения мимо ушей.  
Единственное обнаруженное деревце он ободрал до самого комля.  
К вечеру вся команда вернулась на борт – и вот тогда на палубу выкатили несколько бочонков рома, а кок вытащил из своей кладовки припрятанную на черный день карамель: мелкие обломки тростникового сахара, переплавленного со стручками ванили, от одного запаха которой Андерса вдруг охватила какая-то детская радость.  
Он и сам не заметил, когда умудрился напиться. Казалось, всего минуту назад он смеялся, повторяя за Черным Робом движения какого-то шаманского танца, и пытался не расплескать ром из стоявшей на ладони чашки – а сейчас враз потемневший мир плавно колыхался вокруг в такт ритмичной креольской песне, и невпопад подсовывал под ноги ступеньки трапа. А потом и вовсе рухнул в пропасть.  
Утро предсказуемо началось с похмелья. Голова раскалывалась, в висках обустроил обувную мастерскую целый клан лепреконов, а произошедшее накануне всплывало в голове смутными обрывочными образами.  
Похоже, он и впрямь крепко перебрал. Напоить потомственного шотландского горца было не так-то просто, Андерс, кажется, изрядно разочаровал пиратов, не свалившись со служившего стулом бочонка после первой же кружки рома – но все его благоразумие и воздержанность смыло, будто штормовой волной, искренним заразительным весельем выдержавших суровое испытание людей. За первой кружкой последовала вторая; потом они с Хоуком на два голоса пели заунывную «Охоту у Чивиотских холмов», и он сокрушался о том, что под рукой нет волынки. И вроде бы даже пытался сделать её из подручных материалов, отобрав у Дженси его дудку и валявшийся под ногами бурдюк с пресной водой. После всех этих экзерсисов у него совсем пересохло в горле, и, залпом заглотив третью кружку, он сразу потребовал четвертую… Кажется, именно после этого в круг вышел Черный Роб, настаивавший на том, что они должны восславить спасшую их Йеманжу правильным танцем – и завороженный языческим ритмом Андерс, забыв о том, что ещё час назад считал себя, в общем-то, добрым христианином, полез следом, требуя обучить его шаманской мудрости.  
Была и пятая кружка, и шестая; взгляд золотых хоуковых глаз жег его сильнее, чем пламя факела, который они с Робом гасили голыми руками, а сердце грохотало так, что он едва слышал азартные возгласы доставших кости моряков. Мир слегка покачивался, Андерс ненадолго отрубился на плече у Дженси, а тот даже не возмутился, только отмахнулся по-взрослому снисходительно: «У меня так брат спал, не впервой».  
Брата у Дженси не было, только три старших сестры в Глазго. Видно, и он был уже нетрезв.  
Дальнейшее и вовсе казалось Андерсу горстью непослушных стекляшек, собрать из которых разбитый вдребезги витраж памяти было совершенно невозможно. И он просто перебирал их по одному, вспоминая, одно за другим…  
Резкий запах рома, в котором вдруг отчетливо проступили сахарно-сладкие нотки. Дыхание, щекотавшее ноющие от жажды прикосновения губы. Смех, который восхитительным вибрирующим эхом трепетал в чужой широкой груди и отдавался в прижатом к ней теле веселыми мурашками. Жаркая, живая мощь под его ладонями – и уверенные руки на его собственных плечах, на спине и талии, ласковые и надежные.  
И потемневшие от страсти глаза Хоука. Властного, сурового Хоука, который стоял перед ним на коленях и ласкал его губами с бесстыдством, недоступным даже самой порочной шлюхе.  
Андерс крепко зажмурился и беззвучно застонал, не в силах поверить в то, что ему все это не привиделось. То, как Гаррет без колебаний стек вниз, по-кошачьи потершись щекой о его пах; как сам он, совершенно ошалев от ощущения вседозволенности, цеплялся за растрепанные пряди и нетерпеливо толкался в горячий, сводивший его с ума рот – и Хоук позволял ему это, жмурился так, словно от души наслаждался его беспомощной жаждой, и глухо постанывал в такт его собственным стонам.  
А потом, посмеиваясь, прижимал его, обессилевшего от наслаждения, к себе, разрешая целовать этот бесстыжий рот и слизывать с губ капли собственного семени.  
Да смилостивится над ним Господь.  
Совершенно сбитый с толку Андерс наконец осмелился открыть глаза – и чуть не взвыл от разочарования. Он был в гамаке один, и облик его заставлял подозревать, что мелькавшие перед его мысленным взором непристойные образы были всего лишь сном. Рубашка, которую он – кажется – помнил спущенной с одного плеча и задранной до самой шеи, была зашнурована и аккуратно заправлена в штаны, те, застегнутые, тоже пребывали на положенном им месте. На несколько мгновений он почти забыл даже о головной боли и, торопливо дошлепав до своего сундучка, вытащил простенькое металлическое зеркальце. На его шее должны были, не могли не остаться пятна засосов – но кожа была чиста, а единственный обнаруженный синяк сиял таким густым багрецом, какой не могли оставить даже очень жестокие губы.  
– Просто приснилось, – выдохнул Андерс, после пары минут мучений вспомнив, как около суток назад хлестнул по шее лопнувший трос – и с сожалением расставшись с надеждой на реальность своих видений.   
– Что приснилось? – жизнерадостно поинтересовался у него над ухом Хоук. Подскочивший от неожиданности Андерс впился в него подозрительным взглядом, но тот тоже выглядел удручающе благопристойно.  
– Ересь всякая, – облизнув пересохшие губы, буркнул он. – Пить надо было меньше.  
Гаррет понимающе хмыкнул.  
Расспрашивать его Андерс все-таки не осмелился, но за целый день внимательных наблюдений так и не заметил ни единой причины считать, что его соблазнительный сон мог оказаться чем-то большим. Хоук, как и раньше, непринужденно избегал всего, что могло бы быть истолковано как нарушение их старого договора, и смотрел на него точно так же, как после того признания – с чуть приглушенным вежливости ради восхищением и предвкушением, без намека на собственническое удовлетворение человека, который уже получил свое.  
С мелким ремонтом команда «Клинка» управилась быстро, и уже через день корабль снова вышел в открытое море. Сгинувший во время шторма испанец не показывался, и Андерс, вздохнув с облегчением, вернулся к прежним занятиям.  
На третий день после ухода со стоянки на горизонте снова мелькнул парус, и Мииран, с пару минут поизучав чужой корабль в подзорную трубу, отправил «Клинок» в погоню. Шедший на всех парусах флейт заметно превосходил в скорости встретившееся им судно, пузатое и низко сидевшее в воде, и всего через несколько часов раздался первый пушечный залп.  
Андерс, торчавший на реях вместе с верхней командой, торжествующе заорал, увидев, что одно из ядер в щепки разбило руль добычи, и почти устыдился собственной радости.  
Потерявший управление корабль – испанец, как сказал Малыш Джекки – не остался в долгу, и Андерс невольно вздрогнул, когда всего в паре ярдов от него картечь сорвала часть такелажа и снесла нок грота-рея. Паре сворачивавших парус матросов повезло куда меньше, и он, переглянувшись с Робом, который распоряжался верхней командой, спустился вниз. Перевязав раненых, Андерс устроился со своим саквояжем там, где носовая надстройка хоть немного защищала его от свистевшей над палубой картечи, оставляя ему возможность следить за тем, что происходило на корабле.  
– Держи. – Андерс с удивлением уставился на протянутый ему короткий палаш, и появившийся невесть откуда Хоук, нетерпеливо глянув на него, пояснил: – На всякий случай, чтобы не приходилось ланцетом отмахиваться. Управишься?  
Сомкнув пальцы на рукояти, Андерс внимательно осмотрел клинок и сделал несколько взмахов, примериваясь к его весу, а затем уверенно кивнул:  
– Я с таким учился, – и, хмыкнув, добавил: – Мой детский, правда, полегче был, но с тех пор и я стал заметно сильнее.  
Гаррет едва заметно улыбнулся и, хлопнув его по плечу, вернулся к абордажной команде, которая встретила своего предводителя тихим предвкушающим ворчанием.  
Канониры у испанцев оказались не слишком умелыми. «Клинок» пару раз тряхнуло, но его рулевой каждый раз успевал повернуть корпус корабля так, что повреждения оказывались пустяковыми, а картечь, с оглушительным свистом летавшая над палубой, только потрепала такелаж и легко ранила нескольких матросов. Андерс, наскоро замотав их царапины, даже не стал запрещать им лезть в бой.  
А вот с абордажем дело не заладилось. Андерс даже представить себе не мог, что за сокровище находилось в трюме этого корабля, но его команда дралась с такой яростью, словно он был по самую палубу загружен чистым золотом. Звон клинков, запах крови и пороха и свирепые вопли бросившихся в атаку пиратов заставляли его сердце колотиться в горле, заражая каким-то хищным азартом и лишая привычного благоразумия. И на палубу вражеского корабля Андерс спрыгнул не с бинтом наготове, а с обнаженным клинком.  
И был не так уж неправ: прежде, чем он смог добраться до первого из своих раненых, ему пришлось отбиваться от нескольких одетых в форменные камзолы испанцев, которые выскочили из скрытого под бухтой каната люка, словно чертики из табакерки.  
– Зажми! – бросил Андерс, швырнув распростертому на палубе бледному пирату приготовленный загодя кусок чистой ткани, и, выхватив палаш из ножен, отбил в сторону занесенную над его пациентом шпагу. Испанец растерянно моргнул и в тот же миг захрипел, выронив свое оружие и схватившись опустевшими руками за пронзивший ему грудь клинок. Андерс выдернул палаш и тут же оказался вынужден отражать ещё одну атаку.  
Перевязать раненого он все-таки успел: вовремя обернувшийся Хоук заметил его бедственное положение и, прихватив с собой пару человек, загнал навалившихся на него испанцев обратно в кормовой кубрик. Однако эта передышка оказалась короткой, и Андерс, перетянув ещё одному пирату рассеченное плечо, снова взялся за клинок.  
Не то чтобы его это огорчало. В крови уже вовсю пылал злой боевой азарт, рука, вспомнившая тяжесть оружия, сама летела в удар – и чувствовать плечом крепкое плечо разгоряченного схваткой Хоука было так сладко, что в сравнении с этим меркло любое прелюбодейство. Особенно когда Андерсу, который уже чувствовал себя настоящим пиратом, случалось поймать взгляд пылавших вдохновением битвы золотых глаз и усмехнуться в ответ на хищную звериную усмешку.  
Но все же упоение оказалось недолгим, и врачебная привычка отравила его ещё прежде, чем окрепшее от матросской работы тело ощутило первую усталость. Даже сосредоточившись на угрожавших ему самому противниках, Андерс не мог не замечать того, как окрашивались кровью рубахи его товарищей, которые наседали на сгрудившихся возле мостика испанцев – и начинал не на шутку злиться от того, что не мог до них добраться.  
Сражение затягивалось. Испанцы падали один за другим, раненые пираты, те, что уже не в силах были держать клинок, отступали, освобождая место товарищам, и принимались перезаряжать пистолеты. Число противников уменьшалось все быстрее, но сдаваться те и не думали.  
– Чтоб тебя! – сплюнул Андерс, выцепив взглядом скрывшегося за спинами своих подчиненных испанского капитана. Тот что-то кричал высоким пронзительным голосом, кажется, грозил своим офицерам всеми карами небесными и земными, если те немедленно не выкинут пиратов с его судна, но хвататься за шпагу сам вовсе не спешил. Его напомаженные усы дрожали, словно веер испуганной дамочки, и он каждый раз чуть не падал на палубу, увидев направленные в его сторону пистолеты.  
Андерс отбил ещё два выпада, рубанул одного из нападавших по плечу и, поймав шпагу второго своим клинком, заставил его развернуться боком к не упустившему случая Хоуку. Однако мгновением спустя на них набросились ещё трое, подгоняемые воплями капитана, и не сумевший сдержать гнев Андерс свирепо отчеканил, лишь через миг удивившись нечаянной соразмерности слетевшей с языка брани:  
– Трупов пожиратель,  
Павший в слов сраженьи,  
Вовсе в буре копий  
Сгнил кобылы сердцем.  
Быть жилищу жизни  
Пищей змеям моря.  
Видят клены битвы:  
Муж ты женовидный!**  
Прикрывавший его спину Гаррет одобрительно хохотнул и, заметив просвет между спинами наседавших на испанцев товарищей, разрядил в него свой второй, волей случая ещё не разряженный пистолет. Отвлекшийся на очередную атаку Андерс краем глаза заметил, что испанский капитан нелепо взмахнул руками, как будто споткнувшись на ровном месте – и вдруг рухнул навзничь, забрызгав собственной кровью стенку своей каюты.  
Казалось, на один короткий миг замерло само время – но затем осознавшие гибель вражеского командира пираты разразились торжествующими воплями, и ещё через несколько минут, когда ещё два офицера упали замертво, испанцы наконец бросили оружие. Хищно щурившийся Хоук мстительно вонзил клинок в грудь покушавшемуся на Андерса солдату, но все же позволил остальным сдаться.  
Собиравший вражеские шпаги Дженси поглядывал на Андерса как-то странно, но тот, получив наконец возможность заняться своим делом, не обратил на это внимания.

_* Уильям Шекспир, «Генрих V», пер. А. Смирнова.  
** Хулительные песни скальдов сохранились плохо. Пришлось сочинять самому._


	4. Врач.

Порт Тортуги встретил его вонью цветущей воды, доносившейся с пристани забористой бранью и ослепительным тропическим солнцем, в лучах которого даже посеревшее от времени дерево складских построек казалось болезненно ярким. Оглушенный портовым гвалтом Андерс на мгновение замер на краю пирса и, в замешательстве оглядев расстилавшийся перед ним шумный лабиринт, рассеянно поддернул рукава своего поношенного камзола. Он, несколько недель подряд не обременявший себя ничем, кроме полотняной рубахи, успел совершенно от него отвыкнуть. Камзол теперь казался ему до странного неудобным, и Андерс чувствовал себя почти так же неловко, как в тот день, когда впервые надел подобный наряд.  
И у него не было ни малейшего представления о том, как жить дальше.  
– Ну пошли, – жизнерадостно заявил выскочивший из шлюпки Хоук и, закинув на плечо собственный камзол – темный, с изящной вышивкой по краям манжет – выжидательно глянул на него. Существование этого одеяния поразило Андерса едва ли не больше, чем прочитанный наизусть монолог из пьесы Шекспира: он так привык видеть Гаррета в простых матросских рубахах и полотняных штанах, что попросту не мог представить его в чем-либо другом. А тот, ответив на его полный изумления взгляд лукавой, чуточку самодовольной ухмылкой, наотрез отказался надевать этот самый камзол – и Андерс ни на миг не поверил, что причиной тому действительно была тропическая жара, а не вредность одного отдельно взятого ирландца-квартерона.  
– Куда? – недоуменно выгнув бровь, поинтересовался Андерс. Хоук был вовсе не обязан возиться с ним и дальше: в конце концов, он ведь уже выполнил обещанное, помог ему добраться до Тортуги – живым, невредимым и даже не совсем нищим.  
– Ты что, всерьез думал, что я вот так возьму и просто выкину тебя на берег? – шутливо возмутился тот и, обняв его плечи приятельским, совершенно лишенным прежней отстраненной предупредительности жестом, потянул к видневшимся чуть поодаль докам. – Брось, мама меня не так воспитывала.  
– И кто у тебя мама? – послушно последовав за ним, полюбопытствовал Андерс и снова принялся разглядывать гавань. Честно говоря, помощь ему и впрямь не помешала бы: пробраться через путаницу разномастных портовых строений без проводника было, похоже, совершенно невозможно. Да и совет насчет того, где найти безопасный ночлег, тоже оказался бы отнюдь не лишним.  
– Миссис Леандра Хоук, урожденная леди Амелл, графиня Мидлсбро, – буднично сообщил Гаррет. Руку с андерсова плеча он так и не убрал, и Андерс, лениво размышлявший о том, когда же тот догадается его погладить, только через пару мгновений осознал услышанное.  
– Что?! – споткнувшись на ровном месте, потрясенно переспросил он. – Так ты у нас граф?  
– Нет, я плод чудовищного мезальянса, – хмыкнул Хоук и, развернув его к пристроившемуся на окраине порта небольшому домику, пояснил: – Позвольте представиться: Гаррет Хоук, эсквайр. – Андерс выдохнул какой-то неразборчивый возглас, и Гаррет, ухмыльнувшись, иронично переспросил: – Что, не верится?  
– Верится, – вдруг обретя голос снова, сказал Андерс. – На настоящего деревенщину вроде Клюва ты нисколько не похож, даже когда выдаешь какой-нибудь семиколенный загиб. Но при чем здесь мезальянс?  
– Ну как же, – ехидно протянул Хоук. – Матушка – примерная графская дочь, невеста… не помню чья, но тоже какого-то графа или богатого лорда, и все вроде бы шло как положено; и тут в её размеренную, распланированную жизнь с грацией варвара-кельта вломился мой батюшка. Умный, учтивый, отважный, неоднократно доказывавший свою доблесть и преданность стране на поле брани, обаятельный, как дьявол – но, увы, простой эсквайр. Причем жалованный, то есть вчерашний простолюдин. Графские дочери за таких замуж не ходят, они даже на балах с ними танцуют, только если у них денег вдесятеро больше, чем у папенек-графов. – Он остановился, пропуская процессию из дюжины здоровяков, которые тащили куда-то огромные деревянные ящики, и не без злорадства закончил: – Когда матушка с ним все-таки сбежала, был страшный скандал. Было бы, наверное, ещё хуже, если бы дедуля Амелл узнал, что я родился через жалкие полгода после венчания, но сей знаменательный факт – как и прочие подробности семейной жизни – мама с папой предпочли оставить при себе.  
– А почему ты раньше не рассказывал? – задумчиво осведомился Андерс.  
– А зачем? – пожал плечами Гаррет и, продолжив путь, снова увлек его за собой. – Сейчас-то какая разница, титул, не титул – солнце на Тортуге одно на всех и нож в темном переулке тоже. Погоди, сейчас закончу тут кое-какие дела, и пойдем решать, где тебе пристроиться на первое время.  
То небольшое здание оказалось непонятного назначения конторой: за толстой, окованной железом дверью находилась небольшая комнатка с крохотными окнами, перегороженная посередине длинным узким столом. Андерс принялся было осматриваться, но сидевшие в углах охранники тут же вперили в него такие неприятно-цепкие взгляды, что он предпочел сделать вид, будто скудная обстановка помещения нисколько его не интересует.  
– А, Хоук, – поприветствовал их сидевший за столом мужчина, невысокий крепыш с заплетенными в косички усами и бородой. Гаррет кивнул в ответ и, устроившись на одном из стоявших перед столом табуретов, указал Андерсу на соседний, и хозяин продолжил: – Ждал тебя. Мииран уже заходил, отдал распоряжения. Тебе как обычно?  
– Нет, давай в этот раз половину золотом, – поразмыслив, решил Хоук. – Сейчас сколько дашь?  
– Погоди, это подсчитать надо, – укоризненно глянув на него, покачал головой бородач и, обменявшись с охраной парой жестов, скрылся за маленькой дверцей в дальнем углу комнаты. Через минуту он вернулся с увесистой книгой в руках и, достав из кармана жилета крохотные кривоватые очки, принялся внимательно её изучать.  
– Так, тебе причитается четыре доли: с первых двух кораблей и с двух последних, – наконец сообщил он. – Третью Мииран велел вычеркнуть. И две последних мне вообще наново пересчитывать придется, он сказал, у вас откуда-то новенький взялся. Ты, что ли? – Он вдруг поднял голову и вперил в Андерса пронзительный взгляд, заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
– Он самый, – лениво подтвердил Хоук и, с какой-то неуловимо неприятной усмешкой посмотрев на хозяина конторы, добавил: – Заканчивай с вводной частью, Барри, а то у меня каждый раз ощущение, будто ты меня надуть собираешься. Ты ведь знаешь, как я не люблю жуликов, верно?  
Как будто задремавшие охранники разом подобрались, но Барри только поморщился и, махнув рукой, буркнул:  
– Скотина ты, Хоук. Знаешь же, я дела по-честному веду, так нет, каждый раз попреки да намеки. – Он опять зашуршал своей книгой и через пару минут заявил: – Точную сумму тебе впишу, когда покупатель на ваш товар найдется. Зайдешь потом и проверишь, раз тебе в радость порядочного человека оскорблять. А сейчас… – Он снова ненадолго задумался и заключил: – Четыре дублона в счет твоей доли, остальное потом, как расторгуетесь.  
– Сойдет, – покладисто согласился Хоук. – Один серебром. И Андерсу тоже посчитай.  
– Ему всю долю на руки или он тоже станет моим клиентом? – почти неприязненно осведомился Барри, и Андерс, покосившись на Гаррета в поисках подсказки, проговорил:  
– На руки. Всю сумму, если это возможно.  
– Невозможно, ещё не понял, что ли? – оскорбленно буркнул бородач. – Кому я тут рассказывал, что я ещё даже не знаю, сколько вы в этот раз притащили – как я могу вам доли рассчитывать? Может, ваш чертов какао тут с руками оторвут, а может, свиньям на корм выкинут, сумма же разная получится.  
– Второе маловероятно, – усмехнулся Хоук, однако ворчание высчитывавшего что-то хозяина конторы больше не прерывал.  
Андерс вопросительно посмотрел на Гаррета, и тот, не обратив внимания на подозрительные взгляды охранников, наклонился к нему и вполголоса объяснил:  
– Барри Тетрас – портовый счетовод, он же торговый посредник и немного банкир и ростовщик. Большинство капитанов предпочитают распределять добычу, не вмешивая в это посторонних, но иногда ситуация получается более сложная, вроде как у нас с Миираном. Барри, конечно, тот ещё жук, но в счетах у него порядок идеальный. Да и с законопослушными купцами у него связи налажены, так что товар сбывать удобно. А вот в долг у него лучше не брать, такие проценты заламывает…  
– Я все слышу, – не отрываясь от извлеченного из-под стола абака, подал голос Барри, но Хоук, и не подумал смутиться, только ехидно фыркнул в ответ.  
Из портовой конторы Андерс вышел человеком не то чтобы состоятельным, но действительно уже не нищим. Мистер Тетрас, разумеется, отнюдь не горел желанием расставаться с деньгами, но после получаса препирательств все-таки отсчитал ему ту часть его доли, которая была гарантированно обеспечена товаром. И даже пообещал по первому же требованию выдать все, что будет выручено сверх неё.  
– Погоди-ка, – уже за дверью вспомнив некоторые обмолвки конторщика, озадаченно нахмурился Андерс. – Неужели Мииран действительно записал твоей долей с «Рыцаря Храма» меня?..  
– А ты думал, что он тут благотворительность разводить будет? – удивился Хоук. – Я назначил условие, он его принял, все верно. Пошли, надо бы по дороге в пару лавок заглянуть.  
– И сколько составила бы твоя доля в ином случае? – не двинувшись с места, осведомился Андерс. – Хотя бы примерно. Барри юлил, как законник, ему положено; но ты наверняка представляешь, сколько можно выручить за нашу добычу.  
– С «Рыцаря Храма» получилось бы не больше полудюжины дублонов, у него в трюме были только кожи да не лучшего качества парусина, и то мы половину по дороге выкинули, чтобы освободить место, – задумавшись ненадолго, сообщил Гаррет и, ловко выхватив из воздуха кошель с половиной андерсовой доли, который тот рассеянно подкидывал на ладони, с обаятельной улыбкой сунул его в свой мешок: – И вот теперь ты мне совсем ничего не должен.  
– Кроме жизни, – невольно усмехнувшись в ответ, отозвался Андерс, но Хоук неожиданно посерьезнел и, внимательно посмотрев на него, поинтересовался:  
– Помнишь, как тогда, на испанце, ты отбил чуть не проткнувшую мне брюхо шпагу и прирезал её владельца?  
Андерс в недоумении сдвинул брови и, помедлив, кивнул, и он продолжил:  
– И это ведь был не один подобный эпизод, так?..  
– Но ты ведь тоже мне жизнь спасал не единожды, – напомнил Андерс.  
– Именно! – с ухмылкой хлопнул в ладоши Гаррет и уже без шутовства пояснил: – В нашем деле ещё и жизнью считаться попросту глупо. Я тебя спас, ты меня спас, оба друг другу шкурой обязаны, а уж вычислять это все – последнее дело, после первого же абордажа во всяком счете запутаешься. Так что все, мы с тобой квиты! – Он снова улыбнулся и вдруг подмигнул ему, и Андерс, рассмеявшись, с готовностью принял протянутую ему руку:  
– Будешь губернаторский сад грабить – не попадайся.  
Хоук, надо отдать ему должное, честно пытался помочь ему сориентироваться в городе. Однако вскоре Андерс все равно перестал понимать, где же они находились: узкие улочки со спящими возле стен пьяными моряками казались ему совершенно одинаковыми, и даже попадавшиеся время от времени вывески или фигурные дверные кольца помогали мало. После третьей позеленевшей от времени львиной морды он сдался и, бросив попытки запомнить какие-нибудь отличительные признаки, постарался просто не отставать от Гаррета. Несколько особо приметных таверн все-таки остались у него в памяти, вот только он вовсе не был уверен, что смог бы отыскать их самостоятельно.  
По городу они петляли довольно долго. Хоукова «пара лавок» незаметно превратилась в полудюжину, но протестовать Андерс не собирался. Отчаявшись запомнить все переплетения улочек Тортуги с первого раза, теперь он просто старался немного привыкнуть к месту, где ему, похоже, предстояло жить.  
Возле гавани смердело гниющими водорослями и дохлой рыбой, на улицах было многолюдно и шумно, а от многочисленных кабаков за дюжину ярдов несло дрянным ромом и сладковатыми притираниями шлюх. За складами начался квартал поприличней: дощатые халупы постепенно сменились белеными домиками с крытыми соломой крышами, а к постепенно слабеющей вони протухшей теплой воды примешивались запахи прокаленной солнцем пыли и угольного дыма. Народу здесь было поменьше, и в толпе гораздо чаще попадались загорелые женщины в поношенной, но чистой одежде. А вот до холма, на котором обитали местные богачи, они так и не добрались, Андерс только краем глаза заметил ярко-красные черепичные крыши возвышавшихся над городом каменных особняков.  
– А теперь пошли домой, – вынырнув из очередной лавки, хлопнул его по плечу Хоук. Из горловины его мешка торчал какой-то яркий сверток с большим бантом, и Андерс, невольно заинтересовавшись, оглянулся на вывеску оставшегося позади магазина.  
– Лавка кружевницы? – с удивлением проговорил он. – Это-то тебе зачем?  
– Ну не могу же я к матери с сестрой с пустыми руками явиться, – пожал плечами Хоук. Шел он вроде бы небыстро, но глазевший по сторонам Андерс все равно едва поспевал за его широким шагом. Дощатая мостовая вдруг пропала, сменившись утоптанной широкой тропой, а глинобитные домики уступили место тростниковым хижинам. В промежутках между ними ярко зеленела какая-то тропическая растительность, собственнически цеплявшаяся за сложенные из каких-то широких листьев крыши, и мелькали пышные крупные цветы. Зелени вокруг становилось все больше, и всего через несколько минут Андерс понял, что хижины тоже остались позади.  
– А где находится твой дом? – оглядываясь, полюбопытствовал он. Человеку, привыкшему к скупой растительности шотландского Хайленда, от такого буйства природы становилось слегка не по себе. В пышной листве могучих деревьев, подступавших к самой дороге, громко скандалили какие-то птицы, а в траве возле самой обочины мелькнула пестрая чешуя очень немаленькой змеи, поспешно уползавшей прочь. Густой тропический лес неожиданно оборвался, но Андерс, шагая через поле с какой-то незнакомой, не похожей на обычные злаки растительностью, ещё долго чувствовал его запах: густой, тяжелый цветочный дух, смешанный с ароматами влажного перегноя и согретой солнцем зелени.  
– В паре миль от города, на горе, – отозвался Хоук. В его движениях появилось что-то расслабленно-ленивое, словно у пригревшегося на солнце кота – и он, как будто услышав андерсовы мысли, запрокинул голову и подставил лицо ярким лучам, падавшим сквозь листву посаженных по обочине кустов. – Ну, гора из неё, по правде, так себе, но другой тут все равно нет. – Он махнул рукой, указывая вперед, но Андерс, даже приглядевшись, смог разглядеть только обозначавший край поля ряд деревьев и густую темно-зеленую шапку, венчавшую остров. – Домик у нас не очень большой, но места хватает. Перед прошлым рейдом мы с Мелким ещё одну комнату пристроили, хотели столовую сделать или спальню для гостей. Мама там, наверное, уже все обустроила. – Андерс залюбовался появившейся на его лице чуть заметной, удивительно светлой улыбкой, которая делала его похожим на мальчишку, и Гаррет, поймав его взгляд, улыбнулся шире и почти хвастливо продолжил: – А ещё Мелкий купил тростниковую плантацию. Совсем маленькую, правда, с одного края до другого доплюнуть можно, но все равно он пыжится, как рыба-еж, и называет себя почтенным плантатором.  
– А твоя сестра? – чувствуя, как постепенно разрасталось внутри тепло, не имевшее никакого отношения к пылавшему в небесах солнцу, поинтересовался Андерс. За показным ехидством в голосе Хоука отчетливо слышалась какая-то снисходительная нежность, и он тоже не сумел сдержать улыбки.  
– Бет никак не оправится от болезни, – на мгновение отведя взгляд, отозвался Гаррет. – Ничего серьезного, но она устает очень быстро и никак не привыкнет к здешней жаре. Она маме по дому помогает, чем может, иногда за вышивку берется. Много так не заработаешь, за местными белошвейками ей все равно не угнаться, но она хотя бы не чувствует себя обузой.  
Андерс осторожно коснулся его плеча, желая хоть немного подбодрить, и Хоук, неожиданно повернув голову, коротко чмокнул его пальцы. Андерс вспыхнул и уже собирался слегка возмутиться или даже отвесить этому наглецу шутливую оплеуху, но Гаррет вдруг выпрямился и пробормотал: «готовься!» – а потом попытался изобразить из себя воплощение порядочности и благопристойности. Вышло, на андерсов взгляд, не так чтобы хорошо – даже умиротворенный и расслабленный, он выглядел именно пиратом, неприрученным хищником с морских просторов. Однако поинтересоваться причиной подобной перемены Андерс не успел: смотревший поверх его плеча Хоук сделал шаг вперед, и он, обернувшись, увидел вышедшего из-за поворота дороги человека в темном одеянии католического священника.  
– Здравствуйте, святой отец, – почтительно проговорил Хоук, с искренней симпатией глядя на взъерошенного сухощавого мужчину, который казался совсем невысоким даже рядом с не особенно рослым Андерсом. – Бла…  
– Да благословляю, благословляю, – поморщившись, небрежно отмахнулся крестным знамением тот и, с хрустом откусив кусок от толстого стебля какого-то растения, пожаловался: – Дались тебе эти формальности. Или, думаешь, благословение навроде апельсина – надо брать то, которое посвежее? Кстати, а когда венчать-то вас будем, сыновья мои?  
– Что? – откровенно растерялся Хоук. Андерс, на всякий случай изобразивший на лице умеренное благочестие, и вовсе потерял дар речи. – Святой отец, но с чего вы…  
– А тех, с кем ты раньше блядовал, ты к матушке знакомиться не водил, – прожевав, буднично отозвался священник и, не обратив внимания ни на неприкрытое потрясение Андерса, ни на гарретово смущение, назидательно воздел к небесам погрызенный стебель: – А значит, у тебя тут все всерьез. И не вздумай отрицать, не поверю!  
– Я не отри… – начал было Хоук, но священник, мгновенно потеряв к нему интерес, бесцеремонно уставился на его спутника.  
Андерс попросту оцепенел под его взглядом: настолько тот не соответствовал внешности святого отца – плохо выбритого, с взъерошенными каштановыми волосами без намека на тонзуру и с кусочком зеленоватого стебля, прилипшего к уголку рта. Мелкие, какие-то несуразные черты его лица казались ещё некрасивей из-за асимметричной насмешливой гримаски, а узкие губы чуть заметно кривила ироничная, совсем не священническая улыбка. Да и вообще он был совершенно не похож на служителя церкви. Даже в рясе он напоминал скорее мошенника, жулика или трактирщика из тех, что разбавляют свое пиво вдвое, а виски и вовсе впятеро, а потом дерут за них тройную цену. Но взор ехидно прищуренных глаз был исполнен такой мудрости и спокойной силы, что Андерс немедля уверился в том, что священник видел его насквозь.  
– Ух ты! – вдруг умилился он. Андерс вздрогнул от неожиданности и, моргнув, не узнал его взгляда: теперь в нем светились искренний детский восторг и какая-то покровительственная нежность. – Давненько я такого не видел! Лет пя… много, короче, лет. Думал уже, что таких, как ты, и вовсе не осталось!  
– Таких, как я? – ошарашенно переспросил Андерс, но святой отец проказливо, заговорщицки улыбнулся и, не ответив, снова повернулся к Гаррету:  
– Ну так что, сын мой, будем блюсти формальности по полной или все-таки предпочитаешь жить на свободе – пардон, во грехе?  
– Святой отец, нам не хотелось бы так спе… – дипломатично начал Хоук.  
– И то правда, – опять не дав ему договорить, с готовностью согласился священник, – негоже, чтобы Божье благословение словно колодки на шее было. А то вот попереженятся всякие торопыги, а потом на Него же бочку катят – дескать, за что караешь. А Он, небось, ни сном, ни духом: свободу воли дал, разум дал, разве ж Он виноват, что Его дарами никто не пользуется. – Он одобрительно похлопал Гаррета по плечу, едва сумев до него дотянуться, и закончил: – И знаешь, Хоук, все-таки плохо на тебя море влияет. Кончай уже святоотецкать, у меня имя есть.  
Он ещё раз махнул рукой в отдаленно похожем на благословляющий жесте и снова двинулся к городу, бросив на прощание:  
– Передавай привет своей почтенной матушке!  
Андерс, чувствовавший себя так, словно само мироздание вдруг зашаталось у него под ногами, сглотнул и с трудом выдавил, глядя в спину удаляющемуся священнику:  
– Это что было?  
– Это отец Габриэль, – вздохнул Хоук, в голосе которого слышалось совершенно несвойственное ему смирение. – Местный священник.  
– Погоди, а что это у него с ногой? – озадаченно нахмурился Андерс, привычно уцепившись взглядом за едва заметную неловкость в походке святого отца.  
– Тесак у него там, в ножнах на бедре под рясой, – отозвался Хоук и, пожав плечами в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд, пояснил: – Тортуга же. Пиратское гнездо.  
– Как его вообще сюда занесло, – пробормотал себе под нос Андерс. Гаррет знакомым жестом взъерошил волосы на затылке, поудобнее перехватил свой мешок и, уже двинувшись дальше, сообщил:  
– Сослали.  
Андерс вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Гаррет продолжил:  
– Отец Габриэль – он, вообще говоря, еретик. Настоящий, ему именно за ересь и досталось. Он верует, что Господь есть Любовь, а всё остальное уже люди придумали. Грех, стыд, приличия, кому кого любить можно, а кого нельзя. Ну и всякое там «не укради» и «не возжелай» тоже. – Он ухмыльнулся, но мгновением спустя посерьезнел снова и добавил: – И, главное, он обо всем этом не молчал – причем как не молчал!.. В общем, его церковному начальству надоело, что он их чуть не на каждой площади клеймит, беззастенчиво разбалтывая все то, что оное начальство жаждало сохранить в секрете. Причем, насколько я знаю, он и привирал-то там совсем немного, просто в рамках художественного преувеличения, а не так, чтобы невинного человека оговорить.  
– Ну да, епископы не любят, когда голодающая паства узнает подробности их меню, – язвительно прокомментировал Андерс. Хоук кивнул и продолжил:  
– Короче, однажды какой-то кардинал совсем потерял терпение и, сговорившись с иными «пострадавшими» от не в меру острого языка отца Габриэля, устроил так, что его отправили в Новый Свет. Впрочем, приличия ради в приказе было написано что-то вроде «просвещать языческие народы», так что отец Габриэль у нас не ссыльный, а миссионер.  
– И как, успешна его миссионерская деятельность? – недоверчиво осведомился Андерс, но Хоук вдруг смущенно улыбнулся и уклончиво проговорил:  
– Ну как сказать… У нас тут за горой, на другой стороне острова, небольшое индейское племя живет. В новолуние к ним лучше не соваться: они, видишь ли, действительно уверовали в то, что Господь есть Любовь… а Люцифер такой злой, потому что ему мало досталось. Так что теперь они, горя желанием исправить эту несправедливость, каждый месяц устраивают черную мессу.  
– И что они собираются делать, если он все-таки явится на призыв? – ошарашенно переспросил Андерс.  
– Долюбливать, – лаконично отозвался Хоук. – И не спрашивай, как именно; они, вообще говоря, очень милые и простые люди, но задавать им этот вопрос мне всегда было… как-то страшновато.  
Андерс неопределенно хмыкнул, и Гаррет торопливо заверил:  
– Ты не думай, отец Габриэль вообще-то славный, его тут любят. Тех, кто ходил к нему жаловаться на то, на что обычно священникам жалуются – что соседка ведьма, что соседкина дочка развратница, или что кто-то нищим не подает – он, конечно, высмеивает безо всякой жалости, но если действительно понадобится помощь, он не откажет. И шлюхи здешние в нем души не чают – добрый, говорят. А что характер поганый и язык как у змеюки… ну, безгрешных вообще не бывает.  
– Ну, это и впрямь лучше, чем разожравшийся как боров пастор, у которого пол-прихода с голоду передохло, – со вздохом согласился Андерс. – А тонзуру он тоже в знак протеста не носит?  
– Нет, из уважения к Господу, – фыркнул Хоук. – Говорит, что раз Господь даровал ему волосы на макушке, то нечего пренебрегать Его даром.  
– Мда, – только и смог выговорить Андерс. Хотя какой ещё священник смог бы прижиться на Тортуге?  
Залюбовавшись видом на гавань, открывавшимся с одного из поворотов дороги, он увидел домик семейства Хоук только тогда, когда они подошли к нему почти вплотную. Его крепкая тростниковая крыша мягко золотилась на солнце, а беленые стены почти полностью скрывала густая зеленая изгородь: переплетавшиеся ветки какого-то колючего кустарника были ровно подстрижены и кое-где светлели яркой зеленью отрастающих побегов. Гаррет ободряюще улыбнулся, глянув на него через плечо, и толкнул дощатую калитку с прорезанным в ней окошечком в форме трехконечной звезды.  
– Три Божьих величия: совершенная Жизнь, совершенное Знание, совершенное Могущество*, – заметив взгляд Андерса, устремленный на эту прорезь, задумчиво прокомментировал он и, усмехнувшись его удивлению, махнул рукой: – Не обращай внимания, на самом деле это случайно вышло.  
Из-под ног у Хоука выскочила пестрая курица и с заполошным кудахтаньем понеслась прочь, из небольшого загончика по левую сторону от калитки тут же послышалось ответное хоровое квохтанье, и точивший лезвие косы высокий парень в простой рубашке, глянув на них, недовольно буркнул:  
– А, вернулся-таки.  
– Я по тебе тоже скучал, Мелкий, – беззаботно отозвался Гаррет. Не заметить семейное сходство было невозможно, и Андерс угадал продолжение ещё до того, как обернувшийся к нему Хоук снова открыл рот: – Андерс, знакомься, этот невежа – Карвер, мой младший брат. Который, к слову, мог бы вспомнить, чему его учила матушка и хотя бы поздороваться.  
Карвер закатил глаза и раздраженно фыркнул, но все же шагнул навстречу Андерсу и, обтерев ладонь о штаны, протянул ему руку:  
– Добро пожаловать в дом семьи Хоук, мистер?..  
– МакКлейн. – Рукопожатие у Карвера оказалось крепким, а руки удивительно походили на руки его брата: такие же широкие, шершавые от мозолей и по-мужски красивые. В остальном же сходства в них было ровно столько, что нельзя было усомниться в их родстве – и ни на волос больше. Карвер возвышался над братом почти на пол-ладони, но даже несмотря на это выглядел не высоким, а скорее длинным, а рядом с Гарретом и вовсе казался почти хрупким. – Андерс МакКлейн из Гленн-Мора.  
Карвер вежливо кивнул и снова повернулся к брату:  
– Не торопился ты что-то, Бет ещё на рассвете «Клинок» возле мыса заметила. Матушка там суетится, волноваться уже начала.  
– Дела были, – отмахнулся старший Хоук и, коснувшись андерсова плеча, кивнул на выкрашенную белой краской дверь: – Пойдем, что на улице торчать.  
Та вела прямо на кухню, небольшую и очень уютную, с простой аккуратной мебелью и рядами цветастых керамических банок на полках. Невысокая седая женщина, хлопотавшая у плиты, повернулась на звук, охнула и, выронив полотенце, кинулась к сыну. Гаррет со смехом подхватил её на руки и закружил по комнате, пропуская мимо ушей испуганные возгласы и требования немедленно поставить её на место. А потом, бережно поцеловав мать в ямочку на щеке и наконец опустив её на пол, жестом подозвал замершего на пороге Андерса:  
– Познакомься, мама, это Андерс, он врач. Поможешь ему освоиться на острове?  
– Здравствуйте, госпожа Хоук, – неуклюже поклонился Андерс, не зная, куда девать занятые саквояжем и мешком с вещами руки, но Леандра, отбросив церемонии, расцеловала его в обе щеки и улыбнулась так, будто он был ещё одним её сыном, вернувшимся после долгой отлучки:  
– Здравствуй, Андерс. Добро пожаловать на Тортугу и в особняк семейства Хоук. Чувствуй себя как дома, милый.  
– Братик наконец вернулся! – звонко воскликнула появившаяся в дверях кухни девушка и, повиснув у Гаррета на шее, принялась по-девчоночьи болтать ногами. Андерс, стараясь быть совсем уж неучтивым, осторожно присмотрелся к ней: Бетани не казалась больной, но отчего-то – быть может, из-за тонкости и бледной, почти прозрачной кожи – выглядела много младше собственного брата-близнеца. В объятиях закаленного морем Гаррета она и вовсе казалась совсем ребенком.  
Андерс отошел в сторону, чувствуя себя немного неловко из-за того, что стал свидетелем явно не предназначавшейся для его глаз сцены. Бетани наотрез отказывалась отцепиться от старшего брата, по которому ужасно соскучилась, а завистливо хмурившийся Карвер ворчал о том, что ему такого внимания и по праздникам не достается, но при этом откровенно расцветал от каждого одобрительного взгляда Гаррета.  
Госпожа Хоук несколько минут с нежностью наблюдала за ними, но затем взяла дело в свои руки. Андерс и глазом моргнуть не успел, как на простом деревянном столе появилась простая, но идеально чистая скатерть, Бетани принялась расставлять на столе глиняные тарелки с цветастым геометрическим орнаментом по кромке, а ему самому вручили кусок мыла, мочало и Гаррета, велев отправляться на задний двор и смыть дорожную пыль. Хоук попытался было протестовать, заявляя, что они только накануне вовсю полоскались в море, однако когда Леандра уперла руки в бока и сурово глянула на него, он мгновенно заткнулся и послушно двинулся в указанном направлении. Ушедший вперед Карвер недовольно бурчал себе под нос, потому что обязанность обеспечить их водой возложили именно на него.  
К их возвращению на столе уже стоял обед – небогатый, но казавшийся настоящим пиром из-за ярких узоров на блюдах и горки разноцветных фруктов в красивой плетеной корзиночке. Гаррет потянулся было к жареной курице, лежавшей на горке каких-то крупных желтых зерен, но тут же получил по рукам длинной деревянной ложкой и, скорчив обиженную рожицу, взялся за нож. Отрезав от куриной тушки крылышко, он подцепил его на вилку и, деликатно придерживая кончиком лезвия, переложил на свою тарелку, а потом принялся отрезать от него маленькие кусочки и с выверенным, почти демонстративным изяществом класть их в рот.  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что у такого свирепого пирата окажется столь строгая матушка, – пробормотал себе под нос Андерс, которому никак не удавалось совместить в голове того Гаррета, к которому он привык, с этим прекрасно воспитанным джентльменом. Таким манерам позавидовали бы даже завсегдатаи королевских приемов, и Андерсу опять начало казаться, что мир немножко сошел с ума.  
– Чем свирепей пират, тем суровее у него мама, – мило улыбнулась Леандра, орлиным взором следя за старшим сыном, который, чувствуя её взгляд, продолжал с нарочито печальным видом накалывать на вилку небольшие кусочки мяса. И мечтательно добавила, насмешливо приподняв уголок губ: – Ах, хотела бы я побеседовать с матушкой мистера Моргана! Должно быть, смогла бы очень многому у неё научиться.  
Основной темой застольной беседы, разумеется, оказался появившийся в доме гость, но дружелюбный интерес госпожи Хоук так разительно отличался от допроса у Миирана, что Андерс, не чувствуя ни малейшей неловкости, с охотой рассказал собравшимся о своей родине, об учебе в Сорбонне и даже о том, почему же ввязался в довольно глупую, по правде сказать, свару между кланами. Об истинной причине своей ссылки он, однако, предпочел умолчать: некоторые темы поднимать в приличном обществе все-таки не стоило.  
К концу праздничного ужина он действительно уже чувствовал себя как дома и даже забыл смутиться, мягко, но решительно отобрав у госпожи Леандры испачканную посуду. Правда, парой секунд спустя грязные тарелки отнял у него насупившийся снова Карвер и, напомнив ему о том, что им с Гарретом ещё предстояло разбирать свои вещи, взялся за их мытье сам.  
– Прости, братик, но гостевой комнаты у нас все-таки нет, – с виноватым видом заглядывая в глаза старшему, умильно проворковала Бетани, которая в этот момент вопреки тону и взгляду все равно казалась замыслившим какую-то проказу чертенком, а не юной леди. – Там теперь моя мастерская, я научилась игрушки из тростника плести. Их очень хорошо берут: стоят они совсем немного, а ведь даже небогатым людям хочется детей порадовать.  
– Так что вам с Андерсом придется ночевать в твоей комнате, – продолжила Леандра. – У тебя там как раз две кровати осталось ещё с тех времен, когда вы с Карвером жили. – Она мило улыбнулась, и Андерс, уже готовый улыбнуться в ответ, поперхнулся очередным вдохом, когда она невозмутимо закончила: – Хотя на вашем месте я бы их сдвинула.  
Он в панике уставился на Гаррета, пытаясь придумать какой-то выход из неловкой ситуации, но тот лишь укоризненно глянул на матушку и со вздохом пояснил:  
– Они с отцом Габриэлем лучшие друзья.  
– Понятно, – ошалело согласился Андерс и, подхватив свои пожитки, брошенные в углу кухни, поспешно последовал за ним. В устремленном ему в спину взгляде хозяйки дома не было ни осуждения, ни презрения, и все же он предпочел побыстрее убраться из поля её зрения.  
Комната Хоука-старшего была невелика, но все же в ней хватило места для двух узких кроватей, высокого дощатого шкафа и маленького столика с парой стульев. Гаррет бросил в угол свой пояс с палашом и, кинув следом мешок с вещами, распахнул шкаф, и Андерс, с любопытством осматривавший скудную обстановку, вдруг осознал, что впервые за все время знакомства они остались наедине.  
Рука словно сама собой задвинула нащупанный на двери засов, и Андерс бесшумно шагнул к Гаррету. Тот небрежно распихивал свои вещи по верхним полкам, чтобы освободить для него место в шкафу, и рассказывал о том, как его семья обустраивалась на новом месте.  
– Хоук… – вдруг заволновавшись, как мальчишка, тихонько позвал Андерс и, осторожно обняв его за талию, прижался к спине. Гаррет пах морем и солнцем, и теплом здорового сильного тела, и Андерс замер на мгновение, просто дыша его запахом, а потом, не удержавшись, коснулся его шеи губами: – Знаешь, я тут подумал… – Он запнулся на мгновение, пытаясь совладать с голосом, который норовил сорваться на нетерпеливый и совершенно непристойный стон, и все-таки сумел закончить: – Давай отложим розы и прочие правильные ухаживания на потом, а?..  
Выжидательно косившийся на него Гаррет мягко рассмеялся, и Андерс резко выдохнул, не совладав с охватившей все его тело мелкой сладкой дрожью. Он сильнее прижал ладони к широкой хоуковой груди, шалея от того, что наконец-то может это сделать, и снова поцеловал его под ухом – уже по-настоящему, дразня и лаская.  
Хоук развернулся в его объятиях и, лукаво прищурившись, вдруг расхохотался в голос:  
– А я-то все ломал себе голову, как бы мне умудриться благопристойно дотянуть хотя бы до темноты!  
Андерс растерянно моргнул, но прежде, чем он успел ответить, Гаррет уже целовал его – так жарко и страстно, что способность думать тут же покинула его вовсе.  
Он не единожды видел Хоука голым – и все же теперь сдирал с него рубашку с таким нетерпением, как будто та скрывала от него какое-то неизведанное сокровище. Отчасти так и было: раньше он не мог, не осмелился бы нахально облизать крепкое загорелое плечо, потереться щекой о поросшую жесткими черными волосками грудь или медленно, наслаждаясь каждым мигом прикосновения, провести ладонями по мускулистому животу. Гаррет улыбался, смешливо щурился, позволяя ему ласкать себя, словно огромного теплого кота, ерошил волосы и нежно сжимал загривок, заставляя постанывать от удовольствия и нестерпимой жажды – но при этом следил за ним таким сосредоточенным, жадным взглядом, что у Андерса все внутри напрягалось и сладко подрагивало в предвкушении того момента, когда Хоуку наконец изменит самообладание.  
И все равно он охнул от неожиданности, когда Гаррет вдруг сдернул с него уже сползавшие на бедра штаны, подхватил под ягодицы и прижал к себе, вынудив обхватить талию ногами. Андерс задохнулся собственным стоном, выгнулся, стараясь потереться пахом о его живот, и отчаянно вцепился в него, покорно подставляясь ласкавшим его шею горячим губам. Смотреть на Хоука сверху вниз было ужасно непривычно, и когда тот поднял голову, ловя его взгляд, Андерса вдруг накрыло волной какой-то нестерпимо острой нежности. Казалось, даже сжигавшее его безумие отступило на миг, и он, наклонившись, поцеловал Гаррета бережно и почти робко.  
Кровать протестующе скрипнула под двойным весом, падавшие из окна солнечные лучи окутали нависавшего над ним Хоука золотистым ореолом, и Андерс, наверное, начал бы вспоминать какие-нибудь древние легенды о детях падких на смертных женщин языческих богов – если бы в его гудевшей в такт срывающемуся пульсу голове могла уместиться хоть одна мысль. Гаррет смотрел на него потемневшими, горевшими восхищением и жаждой глазами, ни на миг не отводя взора, ловил языком срывавшиеся с его губ стоны и вздрагивал, на миг сбиваясь с ритма, когда изнемогавший от вожделения Андерс впивался в его загривок скрюченными судорогой пальцами. И в его взгляде не было ни тени того неотступного стыда, который Андерс давно привык видеть в глазах своих любовников. А потом, когда наслаждение накрыло их штормовой волной и, придавив на мгновение, вышвырнуло на берег реальности, Хоук просто сдвинулся чуть вбок, чтобы не наваливаться на него всем своим весом, и умиротворенно затих, устроив голову у него на плече и уютно посапывая под ухо. Как будто они и впрямь имели полное право лежать друг у друга в объятиях, обнаженными, словно повенчанные перед Господом Богом супруги.  
Андерс тихонько хмыкнул, вспоминая, как торопливо, отводя глаза, выскакивали из его постели все, с кем ему доводилось делить её прежде, как поспешно натягивали одежду, всем своим видом демонстрируя постыдность только что свершенного. Порой он ещё надеялся на что-то, медлил, пытаясь увидеть в глазах очередного любовника разрешение остаться – а потом сам точно так же торопился убраться подальше от отчетливо проступавшего в темноте зрачков осознания совершенной ошибки.  
– Все хорошо? – легонько погладив его бок большим пальцем, тихо поинтересовался Хоук. Андерс кивнул, медленно провел ладонью по его спине, наслаждаясь движением отозвавшихся на его касание мускулов под кожей, дернулся, когда мягкий смешок Гаррета щекотнул зацелованную, болезненно чувствительную шею. Все было как-то до странного правильно: прикасаться, ласкать, гладить – когда угодно и так, как захочется.  
Только когда Хоук гортанно застонал и, повернув голову, исподлобья глянул на него, Андерс заметил, что его ладони, блуждавшие по спине Гаррета, успели сползти куда ниже, чем позволил бы любой из знакомых ему мужчин, и удобно устроились на его крепкой заднице. Андерс тут же отдернул руки и виновато улыбнулся, но в глазах смотревшего на него Хоука вместо гнева или хотя бы возмущения мелькнуло удивление, смешанное с толикой разочарования.  
– Это Тортуга, приятель, – усмехнувшись, напомнил он и, совершенно домашним и в то же время невыразимо соблазнительным жестом потершись лицом о его плечо, бесстыдно закинул ногу ему на бедра. – Новая жизнь, новые правила… заключающиеся в основном в отсутствии самых глупых старых.  
Андерс, поколебавшись, вернул руку на прежнее место – и через полчаса и пару десятков ленивых, а затем все более страстных поцелуев убедился в сказанном на собственном опыте.  
К своему обещанию помочь ему освоиться на Тортуге Хоук отнесся до крайности ответственно. Он таскал Андерса по всему острову, перезнакомив его со всеми, кто мог ему пригодиться и кому просто следовало быть представленным: от почтенных торговцев, не гнушавшихся сделок с пиратскими капитанами, до самых уважаемых бордель-маман и молоденькой индианки Мерриль, ученицы бывшего шамана племени. Все трактиры города тоже входили в список обязательных к посещению мест – то ли потому, что большая часть хоуковых полезных знакомых обитала именно там, то ли он просто стремился продемонстрировать всем и каждому, что Андерс находится под его защитой.  
Слухи на Тортуге действительно разносились быстро: уже на третий день Андерса встречали узнающими взглядами, а вслед ему звучали реплики в духе «А, так это тот хоуков приятель…» – но Гаррет явно намеревался подстраховаться. К тому же в тихом уединенном домике на склоне горы он быстро начинал скучать по привычному корабельному шуму и откровенно наслаждался кабацким галдежом. Андерс не без удивления поймал себя на том, что и ему самому порой недоставало общества матросов с «Кровавого клинка» – и с радостью увидел в одной из тех забегаловок, в которые его водил Хоук, щегольски разодетого Черного Роба, уже пьяного вусмерть Джекки и ещё нескольких старых знакомых.  
В хорошей компании даже дрянной самопальный ром казался вполне приличным напитком, и Андерс, все ещё относившийся к подобнымх откровенно разбойничьим притонам с настороженностью, вскоре забыл о своих опасениях. Сидевший рядом Гаррет обнимал его за плечо, легонько поглаживал его кончиками пальцев и, прихлебывая из кружки, рассказывал какую-то из своих бесчисленных историй. И Андерсу даже начало казаться, что все было именно так, как должно было быть.  
– Ну все, мне хватит, – вдруг отставил кружку Хоук. Андерс удивленно выгнул бровь и, проследив его взгляд, мягко усмехнулся:  
– Рано испугался. Отец Габриэль тебе не привиделся. Он действительно тут и как раз потребовал себе рома поприличней.  
– Да нет, мне просто каждый раз, как перепью, крылья у него мерещиться начинают, – покачал головой Хоук и, нахмурившись в ответ на скептический взгляд Андерса, раскинул руки характерным жестом врущего рыбака: – Нет, правда же крылья! Во-от такенные!  
– Целый архангел, – ехидно поддакнул Андерс и ласково потрепал его по волосам. По-мальчишески насупившийся Гаррет замер под его ладонью и посмотрел на него с тем самым выражением, которое означало, что сейчас его опять зажмут в каком-нибудь углу и начнут целовать так, что он в полминуты забудет обо всем, кроме этого нахального, не имевшего никаких представлений о приличиях варвара.  
Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что и сам он вел себя ничуть не лучше, потому что у него всякий раз не хватало сил равнодушно смотреть на своего пирата. Он вспыхивал от мимолетнейшего взгляда, от невинного прикосновения к руке – и все меньше понимал, почему должен отказываться от возможности получить то, что принадлежало ему по праву, из-за каких-то придуманных давно умершими людьми глупостей.  
Три недели спустя «Кровавый клинок» снова вышел в море. Без Гаррета в доме Хоуков сразу стало много тише и спокойнее, и он даже начал походить на то, чем являлся на самом деле – маленький особнячок английских джентри, занесенный на край обитаемого мира прихотью коварной судьбы.  
Андерс участвовал в домашних делах наравне со всеми: вместе с Карвером ладил ограду вокруг его небольшой плантации сахарного тростника, помогал госпоже Леандре по хозяйству и раз в пару дней ходил к морю менять росшие в лесу за домом фрукты на свежую рыбу, но ему все равно казалось, что он делал для них недостаточно. Однако Хоук, в свое время отмахнувшийся от его сомнений небрежным «уж врач-то без дела не останется» и тут же поторопившийся заткнуть его поцелуем, оказался прав. После первого же раза, когда Андерс сопровождал отправившуюся в гости к приятельницам госпожу Леандру, которая не преминула рассказать всем, какой чудный молодой человек у них теперь живет и какой он хороший доктор, к нему прислали мальчишку с вежливой просьбой проведать занемогшего супруга одной из тех самых приятельниц.  
Супруг, страдавший от запущенной подагры, смотрел на Андерса с обреченным смирением висельника, явно не веря в перемены к лучшему, но покоряясь воле своей второй половинки. Впрочем, скептицизм быстро его оставил; уже на третий раз Андерса принимали как самого дорогого гостя, а мгновенно разошедшиеся по всему городу слухи обеспечили его ещё десятком новых клиентов.  
На Тортуге, несмотря на её славу пиратского гнезда, в медицинском смысле было довольно тихо. Жертвы кабацких драк, когда дело доходило до поножовщины, чаще всего помирали куда раньше, чем кому-то из очевидцев приходило в голову сбегать за врачом, а с мелочами вроде ушибов и переломов суровые моряки предпочитали справляться самостоятельно – по крайней мере, пока те не приводили к лихорадке и прочим осложнениям. Но все же порой у Андерса бывали по-настоящему тяжелые дни, когда утро начиналось с визита к очередному запустившему свою рану чуть не до гангрены стоику, день продолжали трое его товарищей, не уступавших ему в терпеливости, а вечер, плавно переходящий в ночь, занимали тяжелые роды у какой-нибудь рыбачки.  
Как он сумел добраться до дома после всей этой эпопеи, Андерс так и не понял, однако среди ночи его вдруг разбудил какой-то подозрительный шорох. Выглянув в коридор, он обнаружил там хмурившегося больше обычного Карвера, который затягивал на талии пояс с тесаком-мачете и, стараясь не шуметь, проверял свое охотничье ружье.  
– На войну собираешься? – хриплым со сна голосом спросил Андерс. Глаза слипались, его все ещё пошатывало от усталости, но он потянулся за рубашкой и, с третьей попытки надев её через голову, вышел в коридор.  
– Спи давай, мученик, – мельком глянув на него, буркнул Карвер. – Сам управлюсь.  
– В чем дело-то? – потерев глаза, жестко осведомился Андерс. Он вовсе не считал, что несет ответственность за гарретова младшего, но все же позволить ему в одиночку бродить ночью по довольно диким местам было бы как-то не по совести.  
– Да сам управлюсь, говорю же! – раздраженно огрызнулся тот и, поняв, что Андерс не оставит его в покое, неохотно пояснил: – Какая-то сволочь повадилась на нашей плантации тростник подрезать. Помаленьку, так что это не конкуренты с плантаций к югу от гавани, а просто какая-то трусливая крыса подворовывает. Спи, говорю тебе. Если вдруг там обнаружится что-то, с чем я не смогу совладать – отсижусь себе в засаде и потом уйду тихонько, а на следующий раз тебя позову.  
Андерс, поколебавшись, кивнул и отправился обратно в комнату. В конце концов, Карвер был разумным взрослым мужчиной, даром что в присутствии старшего брата порой вел себя как обиженный мальчишка, и вполне успешно заботился о себе и своей семье задолго до того, как сам Андерс появился на горизонте.  
Однако наутро на лице Карвера не было ни намека на торжество человека, успешно отстоявшего свою собственность, и Андерс, улучив момент, зажал его за амбаром и потребовал отчета. Карвер мигом замкнулся, насупился, словно готовясь защищаться, но затем все-таки выцедил сквозь зубы:  
– Да не было там никакого вора. Это, оказывается, сироты с порта рвали. Они голодные вечно, а дети же вообще сладкое любят…  
– И что ты с ними сделал? – нахмурившись, поинтересовался Андерс, и Карвер, отведя взгляд, смущенно огрызнулся:  
– А что я должен был сделать?.. Нарезал им тростника по-человечески, чтоб не делили один грязный стебель на десятерых. Пущай лакомятся. Один хрен дохода с этой плантации едва на ленты Бет хватает, даже семена на посев воровать приходится. – Он помолчал и, нерешительно глянув на Андерса, попросил: – Ты только брату не рассказывай, он шкурой рисковал, чтобы мы смогли этот клочок земли купить… Только ж и я не мог этих мелких взашей прогнать, не по-людски же.  
– Зря ты так, – хмыкнул Андерс. – Не стал бы он на тебя злиться. А вообще, если там ещё что-то осталось, может, попробуем карамели с пряностями наварить? Ваниль скоро на южном склоне созреет, ещё я вдоль тропы кардамон видел, Мерриль тоже наверняка что-нибудь подскажет. А то за сырой тростник и правда много не выручишь.  
Карвер посмотрел на него с таким ужасом, будто Андерс предложил ему поучаствовать в иссечении гангрены, но, поколебавшись, кивнул.  
Под вечер того же дня к калитке прибежали с дюжину оборванных мальчишек, потребовали позвать «дядь-Карвера» и, пошушукавшись между собой, выпихнули вперед самого длинного, который сунул ему в руки замученную почти до неузнаваемости крупную рыбину и тут же спрятался за спины приятелей. На ставшего очевидцем этой сцены Андерса Карвер зыркнул так свирепо, будто всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы избавиться от свидетеля своего мягкосердечия, но в конце концов только сварливо осведомился, когда будет готов план его предприятия с карамелью.  
В прежние времена Андерс решил бы, что советоваться со священником насчет дел торговых – далеко не лучшая идея, однако с отца Габриэля вполне сталось бы предоставить ему полное и подробное обоснование разумности либо бессмысленности его затеи, причем такое, что придраться к нему не сумел бы ни один купец. Впрочем, на самом деле это было не более чем удачным поводом снова зайти в церковь: Андерс сам не заметил момента, когда общение с язвительным тортугским священником стало доставлять ему такое удовольствие, но порой ему изрядно недоставало его насмешек и своеобразной манеры разговора. Толком соотнести довольно противную физиономию отца Габриэля со всем тем, что олицетворяла его строгая темная ряса, Андерсу все ещё не удавалось, но это противоречие, казалось, самим фактом своего существования помогало ему примириться с произошедшими в его жизни переменами.  
– Что тут произошло?! – потрясенно выдохнул он, переступив порог небольшой церквушки. На фоне её белых стен яркие узоры несложных витражей казались россыпью леденцов, подкрашенных виноградным соком и шафраном, и Андерса каждый раз охватывала какая-то доверчивая детская радость, с какой, наверно, и полагалось обращаться к Отцу. Но теперь оконные проемы зияли пустотой, и даже падавшие сквозь них солнечные лучи, которые заставляли гладкое дерево скамей сиять каким-то внутренним светом, не смягчали неожиданно тягостного впечатления.  
– Да так, родственник заглянул, – поморщившись, отозвался сметавший осколки отец Габриэль. – Поговорили вот …  
Андерс захлопнул рот и, забрав из кладовки за алтарем запасную метлу, присоединился к нему. Непривычно тихий священник покосился на него и, тихонько хмыкнув, вернулся к своему занятию. В четыре руки дело пошло веселее, но потом пришлось перевернуть все скамьи в поисках закатившихся под них осколков, чтобы непоседливые малолетние прихожане, умудрявшиеся пролезть в самые немыслимые места, не поранились ненароком и не прибавили работы уже Андерсу.  
Когда они закончили, отец Габриэль вытащил откуда-то здоровенный кувшин холодного тростникового сока, указал Андерсу на скамейку в первом ряду и, усевшись рядом с ним, разлил сок по кружкам. Тот отчего-то оказался нестерпимо сладким и почти не утолял жажды, и Андерс невольно подумал о том, что было бы неплохо этот сироп хоть чем-нибудь развести.  
– А чего хотел-то? – после нескольких минут в удовлетворенной, необыкновенно мирной тишине, полюбопытствовал он. – Ну, родственник твой. Охота ж было тащиться через всю Атлантику…  
– Да так, – вздохнул отец Габриэль, задумчиво глядя на пустующий проем над алтарем, где раньше находился витраж с чем-то светлым и изящным, вроде цветка лилии. – Хотел, чтобы я вернул кое-что. М-м… вазочку одну. – Он покачал головой, отхлебнул из своей кружки и, как будто услышав андерсовы мысли, плеснул в его кружку рому из невесть откуда взявшейся бутылки. Андерс хмыкнул и, снова приложившись к ней, с удивлением признал, что вкус у этой странной смеси стал куда приятнее.  
– Очень важная, наверное, вазочка, – прокомментировал он. У отца Габриэля все-таки были очень странные родственники. – И ты отдал?  
– Попробовал бы не отдать, – иронично хмыкнул священник, на миг напомнив себя обычного, и снова посерьезнел, а ещё через несколько секунд философски поинтересовался: – Андерс, у тебя младшие братья есть?  
– Родных нет, – покачал головой тот. – Только старшая сестра и три младших. А двоюродные есть… впрочем, мы все равно по соседству жили, как одна семья.  
– Доводилось, наверно, у них какую-нибудь дрянь отнимать? – понимающе кивнув, осведомился отец Габриэль. – Ну знаешь, змеюку там ядовитую, или крысу заразную портовую – а они знай скандалят, твердят, что без вот именно этой твари божьей им и жизнь не жизнь, и они о ней заботиться будут и обращаться осторожно, и обязательно всех блох с неё выведут?.. – Андерс усмехнулся, и он развел руками: – Вот та же ерунда. И ведь не докажешь, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. А они до того разойдутся, что уж и правда проще обратно отдать, чем что-то доказывать…  
– Ты сейчас говоришь, словно дама, недовольная парнем, которого её дочь в дом привела, – заметил Андерс. Любого из его знакомых в Старом Свете подобная фраза возмутила бы до глубины души, но отец Габриэль лишь громко расхохотался, расплескав половину кружки по своей рясе, и через несколько минут, восстановив дыхание, с усмешкой покачал головой:  
– Ох, вот до этого я, надеюсь, все-таки не доживу!  
Андерс потом предлагал ему ещё какую-то помощь, не очень, на самом-то деле, понимая, в чем именно та могла бы заключаться: городских мастеров-стеклодувов он знал плохо, и тот, который продавал ему кривоватые мутные склянки для снадобий, с восстановлением витражей не справился бы точно. Отец Габриэль отказывался, утверждая, что все сделает сам, но Андерс, поразмыслив, все-таки организовал вместе с госпожой Леандрой сбор средств на восстановление храма и через пару недель преподнес священнику небольшой мешочек с монетами. Тот удивился так, будто давно не видел либо денег, либо добрых людей, и не иначе как от растерянности благословил их строго по католическому канону, безо всякой импровизации.  
Витражи вернулись на свое место удивительно скоро. Порой Андерсу даже казалось, что он увидел знакомое цветное мерцание на стенах церкви куда раньше, чем они с госпожой Хоук смогли набрать достаточно денег – но такого, конечно же, быть не могло.  
Андерс не был моряком, который смог бы узнать корабль по одному лишь фор-марселю, показавшемуся над скалами защищающего гавань мыса. Команда «Кровавого клинка», а после и его пациенты подробно растолковали ему, чем именно трехмачтовый голландский флейт отличался от прочих судов, но кораблей такого типа в порту Тортуги был не один десяток. И все же, когда он шел в город или, наоборот, возвращался домой и видел входящий в гавань трехмачтовик, сердце у него всякий раз сбивалось с ритма, и он невольно начинал приглядываться к кораблю повнимательней, хотя надежды разглядеть с такого расстояния отличительные особенности «Клинка» не было никакой. И после этого он ещё по нескольку часов то и дело поглядывал на ведущую к дому тропу в надежде увидеть вышагивающего по ней Хоука.  
Но когда тот и вправду появился, Андерс просто оцепенел от неожиданности и лишь после того, как Гаррет улыбнулся и весело помахал ему рукой, сорвался с места.  
– Я соскучился, – выдохнул он в губы Хоуку, вцепившись в его плечи так крепко, будто тот мог неожиданно исчезнуть, и бесстыдно притерся к нему всем телом, дрожа от давно не находившего выхода желания.  
– Ну не здесь же, дикий шотландский горец! – наигранно возмутился Гаррет, знакомо и жарко засверкав глазами – и не сделал ни единой попытки воспротивиться, когда Андерс, окончательно потеряв рассудок от почти невинной приветственной ласки, потащил его в кусты.  
Свертки с гостинцами тут же полетели на землю, камзол, из кармана которого он в последний момент успел выхватить склянку с подаренным Мерриль ароматным маслом, упал сверху – и Андерс, не потрудившись даже толком раздеться, накинулся на уже полуголого, нетерпеливо постанывавшего Гаррета с поцелуями.  
– Благословляю, сыновья мои, – донеслось до них, когда Андерс, забыв обо всем, яростно вколачивался в горячее сильное тело, отзывавшееся на каждое его движение сладкой судорогой. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и, замерев, покосился на светлевшую меньше чем в ярде от них тропу, на которой темным пятном выделялась медленно проплывавшая мимо ряса. – Во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святаго Духа, а также всех ангелов земных и небесных, ага. – Отец Габриэль чуть слышно хохотнул и продолжил путь, а оставленный без внимания Гаррет протестующе рыкнул и, за загривок пригнув оцепеневшего Андерса к себе, требовательно впился в его губы.  
Про священника тот мигом забыл.  
Время на Тортуге летело незаметно. В мягком тропическом климате смена сезонов ознаменовалась лишь тем, что теплые проливные дожди стали чаще, а деревья украсились цветастыми спелыми плодами. Андерс окончательно освоился в доме Хоуков и даже чувствовал себя частью семьи – кем-то вроде старшего кузена для Карвера и Бет и любимым племянником для госпожи Леандры. Дел по хозяйству, как и докторской работы, всегда было с лихвой, и даже то, насколько сильно он скучал по Гаррету, он обычно осознавал лишь в тот момент, когда тот, загорелый, пропахший морской солью и корабельной смолой, возвращался домой. А до того момента – всего лишь смотрел на море, каждый миг ища в нем знакомые очертания корабля и порой чувствуя себя канонической «женой моряка», и старательно отгонял мысли о том, что в каждом рейде гибло до десятой доли пиратских команд. Как уже погиб смытый в море во время шторма Дженси, Малыш Джекки, получивший пулю в голову, и многие другие из его знакомых.  
И все же Андерсу чего-то не хватало, и порой он начинал отчаянно тосковать по трепетному свирепому чувству, которое вспыхивало в его душе в те моменты, когда они с Хоуком сражались плечом к плечу – с людьми или со стихией. И как бы Андерс ни любил госпожу Леандру и её младших детей, он все чаще ловил себя на том, что смотрит в спину снова отправляющемуся в рейд Гаррету с завистью.   
И все же размеренная, спокойная жизнь казалась такой неспешной, что он умудрился напрочь забыть о том, что однажды существующее положение вещей обязательно изменится. И когда в очередной раз Хоук явился домой не в заношенной матросской рубахе, а в камзоле с серебряным шитьем и даже при шляпе, Андерс изумился настолько, что чуть не забыл наброситься на него с поцелуями.  
– «Кровавый клинок» мой! – насладившись его потрясением, объявил Хоук и, привычным патетическим жестом отбросив в сторону свертки с неизменными гостинцами, сам подхватил его на руки и с жадным звериным ворчанием уткнулся в шею.  
В этот раз все было иначе: Гаррет не дурачился напропалую, смеша Андерса до слез и приводя пытавшуюся утихомирить его матушку в отчаяние, а со второго же дня, едва позволив себе немного перевести дух, с головой окунулся в капитанские заботы. Собрать корабль в рейд было не так-то просто, и порой Хоук по нескольку часов подряд ругался с торговцами, поставлявшими морякам провизию, канаты, порох и боеприпасы. Андерс, несколько освоившись, взял на себя часть его дел, но, несмотря на все его старания, их не становилось меньше. И вся разница заключалась в том, что теперь не Гаррет по вечерам валился ему под бок в полуобмороке от изнеможения, а оба они падали в кровать, едва умудряясь собрать остатки сил для того, чтобы сползтись вместе и привычно переплестись конечностями.  
И даже в те дни, когда они не уходили в город в надежде добыть необходимое за приемлемую цену, Хоук часами просиживал за расчетами, стараясь предусмотреть все, что только было возможно.   
– Так и оставишь его «Кровавым Клинком»? – обняв сгорбившегося в кресле Гаррета со спины, полюбопытствовал Андерс. Тот глубоко вздохнул и, откинув голову ему на грудь, потерся щекой о его рубаху, а потом, отложив измочаленное перо в сторону, неопределенно пожал плечами:  
– Вообще-то я подумывал вернуть ему прежнее название. А то всяких «кровавых» в здешних водах столько, что запутаться впору.  
– Я бы не советовал, – заметил неожиданно возникший рядом отец Габриэль и, театрально мазнув губами по запачканным в муке пальчикам госпожи Леандры, вышедшей встретить гостя, закончил: – Накликаете ещё.  
– Кого? – подняв голову, в недоумении переспросил Андерс.  
– Его и накликаете, – отозвался священник так мрачно, как будто речь шла не об архангеле Михаиле, а по меньшей мере о дьяволе.  
– Разве это плохо? – уточнил Хоук, с интересом посмотрев на него. – Ангел же, а не нечисть какая.  
– Ангелы – воинство Господне, – глянув на него, как на несмышленого мальчишку, назидательно проговорил отец Габриэль. – Оно тебе надо – регулярную армию на свою шею?  
– Ну если так рассматривать… – задумчиво хмыкнул Хоук, – то пожалуй что нет.  
– То-то же! – поднял палец священник и, оставив их наедине, присоединился к вернувшейся на кухню Леандре.  
– Канонир у нас уже есть, – проговорил Гаррет, прикрыв глаза. Андерс поощрительно мурлыкнул, продолжая поглаживать его по щеке, и он пояснил: – Я одного парня с «Совершенного» сманил, Варрика, слышал, может? Младший брат Барри Тетраса. Артиллерист от Бога, да и характер у него получше, чем у братца.  
– Верхнюю команду Черный Роб обещал собрать, – кивнув, добавил Андерс, – благо большая часть матросов решила остаться на судне. За штурмана ты и сам можешь…  
– Лучше найти ещё одного, – покачал головой Хоук. – Мало ли что… Гарт, конечно, выучил меня всему, что сам знал, дальше уже лишь у моря учиться, но корабль, на котором только один человек знает, как проложить курс, далеко не уплывет.  
– И ещё, капитан Гаррет Хоук, – задумчиво проговорил Андерс и, встретившись с ним глазами, решительно закончил: – Тебе понадобится судовой врач.


	5. Вместо эпилога

– Вот это я понимаю – выпендрился! – не без уважения отметил отец Габриэль, провожая взглядом выходящий из гавани трехмачтовый флейт «Справедливость».  
И, усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, щелкнул пальцами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну и для пущей наглядности, кривенький коллажик от автора.  
> Отец Габриэль: http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6720/55084925.1/0_e5d40_9ed392f9_XXL.jpg


End file.
